


Castiel's Life of Darkness

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean, Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Bobby Singer, Bondage, Bonding, Caring Sam, Castiel Needs a Hug, Chains, Dark, Dark Dean, Depressed Castiel, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Hurt Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: He should never have been born, for he had been born the wrong sex. Castiel wanted to hide it, but when he presented at age twelve, his two brother's sold him. Now at age 19, Castiel has been taken from that life by an Alpha that want's revenge against the man who brought him. Castiel will learn that Dean can be just a cruel and mean as Alastair was. Yet will these two share similarities in their past and learn to truly care for one another, or will Alastair come to claim what he paid for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All fics I write will be updated. Just have to get past the mental block in some. So with that said, hope everyone enjoys this new one. It will be updated, some updates may come quicker than others, just depends on my mind set. Underage will be for the flashbacks that will be throughout the story. If any, and I mean any, of the tags offend you then do yourself a favor and skip this story. It will be dark and will contain those tags. This chapter will probably be updated later today. It's late and I don't know how well it came out, so things might change. If you're sticking around, then enjoy!

Castiel knew that he was different from his family, after all his older brothers were all Alphas. He should have been an Alpha to, but fate had other ideas for him. Somehow even from a very young age, Castiel knew that he was an Omega. He always worried that one of his brother’s would find out, after he had learned in school that if an Omega with no bond is around too many Alpha’s could cause the Omega to go into heat. Cas feared that this was going to happen to him, but he couldn’t talk to his family. He knew that he had to find a way to get suppressants so that he could keep his heat at bay, but his biology and being in a house full of Alpha scent made sure that was impossible.

            He groaned early in the morning as he felt a burning down to his bones. Castiel had just turned twelve, and he had only learned that an Omega can present as early as eleven. “God, please not now.” He groaned out. This was not what he wanted. Castiel did not want to be entering a heat, did not want to be an Omega, but everything was working against him. He was thankful that he had his own room and was nowhere near his older brothers. Cas could just hear their voices tormenting him, and all the names that they would call him because he was presenting as an Omega. He forced his eyes to look at his clock and saw that it was eight in the morning, and he was relieved. It meant that he was a lone in the house at least until three that afternoon. Lucifer and Gabriel had baseball practice, something he was thankful for, and both parents were out working. Castiel wondered what kind of jobs were available for Omega’s, but he didn’t care. He would do what he could to hide what he was, and he hoped that by his next heat, he would be better prepared.

            Everything was on fire and he could feel slick leaking out of his hole. Castiel knew what he needed, but he didn’t want it. His entire body was starting to get covered in sweat and he was panting heavily. Time seemed to slow down, and Cas slowly peeled out of his clothes. Even being so young, he knew what he needed, and that was a knot. _No, hurt too much._ Castiel thought. He thought about what else he could use, and that was when his hand moved down on its own accord and began to tease at his hole. His little body didn’t know how to react; all his brain was saying was that it felt amazing. Without Cas realizing it, he had two fingers’ in his dripping hole and began to grind his hips on his fingers. The sensation was amazing, and he began to enthusiastically rock his hips back and forth on his fingers. Time held no more meaning as he concentrated on his fingers, doing his best to get the fingers in further than they could go. Soon Castiel could feel that his slick had produced a nice little puddle under him and he was breathing heavily. A sudden noise near his door had frozen him.

            “Damn, what is that delicious smell coming from Cas’s room?” Lucifer purred out.

            “I don’t know, but it smells like an Omega in the thralls of heat.” Gabriel responded. Both Alphas were right outside of Castiel’s door. “You don’t think baby brother found an Omega do you?” The voice carried a mocking tone, and everything that followed happened in a flash.

            Before Castiel could remove his finger’s from his hole, the door swung open, and his older brothers were in the doorframe staring at him. Cas felt color rushing to his face and he quickly pulled his finger’s out of his hole, whimpering slightly at the empty feeling. He tried to pull the covers over him, but his brother’s moved faster and had him pinned. “Get off of me!” Castiel cried out. He wanted to sound strong, but his voice was weak and he didn’t think they heard him. He opened his mouth to plead with his brother’s, but Lucifer quickly covered his mouth. Fear was now coursing through Castiel, wondering what the two Alpha’s would do to him.

            “Hey Gabe, how much do you think we could get for him?” Lucifer pondered out. The evil in his eyes glistened. Together he and Gabriel were able to tie Castiel’s hands behind his back and force a gag into his mouth. They laid Cas so that he was laying on his stomach, and struggling to escape his bindings.

            “I don’t know, but I heard one of my friends say that the Omega whore club known as Apocalypse, run by the Alpha Alastair pays big though for young ones.” Gabriel mused out. “Won’t mom and dad kill us if we sell Cas, I mean mom calls him his little angel.” Both Alpha’s began to laugh.

            Castiel couldn’t believe that his brothers were talking about him in such a way. He pulled at the bindings, wondering how his brothers had rope in the first place. His eyes frantically went towards the clock, seeing that it was only ten in the morning and they should have still been at practice. Castiel wished he wasn’t gagged, for he wanted to plead with his brothers. A yelp escaped his mouth when he felt a sharp slap to his ass. It was close to his hole, and it caused him a little pain. He turned his head as best as he could and saw that the older boys were laughing at him.

            “I don’t think they would care.” Lucifer slyly spoke. “Watch him. I know where mom keeps his scent blockers. Can’t have his scent drawing more Alpha’s to us. We are going to Apocalypse to see what we can get for him.”

            Castiel couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and before he knew it, his brothers had him dressed, scent blockers in place, and soon they were outside the club. Cas struggled against the hold that Gabe at him, and he wished the older boy would let him go. His eyes traveled to Lucifer, who seemed to be waiting for someone to appear.  _Don’t please! I’m your brother Gabriel! Lucifer!_ Castiel’s mind was screaming. He looked between his two brothers, tears filling his eyes. All three watched as a black care pulled forward and a strange man exited the vehicle and approached the three brothers. Cas smelled the air, and tried to pull away. The smell scared him and he didn’t want to be anywhere near the Alpha.

            “How old is he?” Alastair asked. He liked the look of the small Omega with the big blue eyes and short black hair.

            “Twelve.” Lucifer stated. He pulled Castiel from Gabriel’s grip and began marching his brother forward. “How much you willing to pay for him?”

            “So young, so perfect.” Alastair spoke. He stepped closer and was looking over the young Omega. “$120,000 in cash today.” He held out his hand. “Once the deal is made, you can’t break it.”

            “Done.” Lucifer reached out and shook his hand.

            Castiel watched in horror as his brother just sold him, and in a flash was in the grip of Alastair and his brothers were leaving him. _Come back! Lucifer! Gabriel! Come back please!_ He was screaming in his mind. Cas didn’t want to go with the strange Alpha, but had no choice as he felt his feet leave the ground and Alastair throwing him over his shoulder.

_Seven years later_

            Castiel still couldn’t believe that his brother’s had sold him all those years ago, but he learned to adapt quickly. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his skin from crawling as he felt Alastair’s arm tightly around him. The sudden jerk towards the Alpha had him falling slightly, and it reminded Cas that he hated the Alpha. The only thing that Cas was thankful for was that Alastair didn’t bond to him, even though he had become the Alpha’s favorite Omega. When he felt the arm tug on him again, he knew that Alastair was giving him permission to speak. Cas quickly dropped to his knees, keeping his eyes on the ground. “Is there something you want Alpha?” He could tell that Alastair had that sickening smile on his face and Cas fought the urge to vomit.

            Alastair grabbed Castiel by the arm, forced him to stand, and turned him so that he could see the crowd through the windows. They were in Alastair’s private box. “As a matter of fact I do.” He kissed the top of Castiel’s head. Alastair pointed out in the crowd and singled out a young man with dark hair, and when he turned his head towards the box, the brightest green eyes ever. “You see that Alpha over there?”

            “Yes Alpha.” Castiel breathed out. He knew the guy was a regular, and Castiel had secret feelings for the Alpha. Of course he would never let those feelings be known, for Alastair would kill the other Alpha.

            “He owes me money. I want you to be a good whore, get him all worked up and knocked out. Once he is, go through his wallet and take all his money. Should cover what he owes me.” Alastair explained. He pushed Castiel towards the door. “Now go darling.”

            Castiel didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly left the box and headed out to the busy floor. He was self-conscious about only wearing the black leather panties, and was beet red in the face from all the cat calls that were coming from all around him. _Ignore them, do your task, and Alastair might leave you alone tonight._ Cas thought. He found the young Alpha that Alastair had pointed to and took a deep breath. Castiel leaned against the table that the Alpha was sitting at. “So do you come here often Alpha?” The words tasted like bile on his lips, but he needed to get the task done. The sooner he did it, the sooner he hoped that Alastair would let him go to bed.

            “Sometimes.” The young Alpha spoke. He held out his hand, waiting for the Omega to take it. “I’m Dean, what’s your name?”

            Something about this Alpha spoke to Cas, made him feel safer than he has felt in a long time. “Castiel.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Color quickly rushed to his face as he realized he just broke rule one. Never tell clients your real name. “You want to go to the back and get to know each other a little better?” He used his head to indicate towards the back.

            Dean took one last swing of his beer. “Sure, lead the way.” They both got up for the table, and Dean followed behind Castiel.

            Castiel kept his eyes on the ground as they headed towards the back, Cas getting ready to do what Alastair wanted. He pulled back the curtain to the hallway with the rooms and began to walk towards a door. Cas froze when he felt Dean’s hand on his.

            “I like a lot of privacy; can we go further back?” Dean asked. He made the saddest puppy dog eyes with his green eyes.

            “Sure.” Cas breathed out. He couldn’t understand why this Alpha was making him feel so weak. Before Castiel could react, Dean had walked them to the furthest room back, and something was screaming in the back of his mind. Yet Cas let the Alpha lead him into the room, and Castiel let out a small sigh of relief, for it was one of the rooms that was hardly used. “So, um what do you want? I assume you know the prices already.” Castiel walked past Dean and went to the bed and began to removed his shows. His senses were a tiny bit slower than normal, and when he realized that there was danger, a cloth was over his mouth and a strange smell was coming through.

            “I’ve been waiting for Alastair to send his favorite Omega bitch after me.” Dean sinisterly spoke. “Been scooping out the best rooms for when that day came. Learned that this is the only room with no camera and with a door that leads to the outside.” He felt the Omega getting weaker in his arms. “Don’t worry bitch. Alastair has stolen plenty of money from me, so I’m just taking what I feel is my due. Luckily my car is right outside, so you don’t have to walk far.”

            Castiel was struggling to stay awake, struggling to get the hand off of his mouth, but nothing was working. Soon he felt his body go slack and darkness take him. The last thing he remembered was Dean picking him up bridal style and carrying him out the door.

            Castiel didn’t dream, he hadn’t dreamed since he was very young, since before his brother’s sold him. Yet he thought that he was being rescued, and as he slowly came to, he realized that that was only a dream. It was too cold in the area he was in, and his body felt to weak. Slowly Castiel forced himself to open his eyes, and he realized that he was lying on his side on a cold hard floor. When the world came back into focus, he realized that he was in some sort of a basement. As his senses started to awaken, Cas looked up at his wrists and saw that they were cuffed and were above his head. He saw that there was a chain leading from the cuffs to a rung on the floor, and then the remainder was tied around a pole. Castiel could feel that there was a ball gag in his mouth and a collar around his neck. His eyes went back to the chains and could tell that a chain was leading from his collar to the pole in the center of the room. Castiel could tell that he was also completely naked and panic was starting to flood him. Scanning the room, he saw that there was a bed in the far corner of the room, and as he scanned further, he saw that someone else was in the room with him. Castiel smelled the air and could tell it was Dean. He whimpered slight behind the gag and pulled his legs up and closer to his chest.

            “I’m going to enjoy getting to know Alastair’s favorite Omega whore very well.” Dean sinisterly spoke out. A small smile fell across his face as he listened to Castiel whimper out in fear.      


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains a few things to Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long. Hope everyone enjoys!

Castiel tugged at the cuffs around his wrists, fear rolling off him in waves. He could only whimper behind the gag in his mouth as he stared at his captor. He was shaking, causing the chains to rattle and all he wanted to do was escape. He never wanted this, never wanted to be someone’s prisoner, and never wanted to be a prisoner to sadistic Alpha’s. As Castiel watched Dean watching him, he slowly turned his body and got on his knees, trying to figure out what the Alpha was thinking. _Please, let me go._ Castiel thought. He tugged at the restraints, hoping he could get his plea across to the Alpha.

            “Stop stinking up the place with your fear Omega.” Dean spat out. He took a sip of his drink and placed the bottle down. “You’re going to be mine, and I personally think that it’s a fair trade. After all the money and crap that Alastair has had his Omega sluts like you steal from me, seems right that I take his favorite Omega.” Dean slowly got up and walked towards the bound captive. He let a smile fall on his face when the Omega tried to back away. “Listen Cas, it’s nothing personal, but I am going to claim you as mine and from a bond with you. And this one sided conversation crap is getting a little lame. So I’ll make a deal with you. If you only talk after I ask you a question, then I’ll remove the gag. Does that sound fair angel?”

            Castiel didn’t know what to do, for he wanted to escape. He didn’t want to go back to Apocalypse, didn’t want to go back to Alastair, but he knew that he didn’t want to be in a bond with this Alpha. Yet when he looked at the Alpha, and those piercing green eyes, Castiel felt a sense of calm wash over him. Slowly, he shook his head yes, and flinched as he watched Dean kneel down in front of him. Castiel forced himself to stay still as Dean’s arms reached around his head and undid the ball gag. Once the ball was out of his mouth, Cas moved his mouth around a few times, only catching himself from saying something. He felt tears roll down his face, and a small yelp escaped his lips as he felt Dean’s hand wipe away the tears. “Please, let me go.” The hit came quick and hard across his face and his head made contact with the ground and bounced. Castiel’s world was starting to spin as he felt Dean’s hand entangle in his hair. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He hoped his pleading would get the Alpha to let go.

            “I thought you and I had an understanding Cas.” Dean hissed out. He stared at the pretty blue eyes of the Omega. “I don’t want to hear your voice unless I ask you a direct question my boy.” He rubbed the mark that was forming on Castiel’s face, loving watching the colors that were forming. “You are mine pretty boy. I am going to bond to you and you will be mine. So pretty little angel, question time. Are you afraid?”

            The hand in his hair was tightening and he thought hair was going to start being ripped out of his head. Castiel had never been so afraid before in his life, not since Lucifer and Gabriel sold him to Alastair. “Yes.” Another smack and once again his head was hitting the cold hard ground. This time he could have sworn that his head spilt opened, and he felt the warm trail of blood slowly going to his face. A yelp escaped his mouth as he felt Dean grabbing his arm and pulling him back up to a kneeling position. “What did…did I do…wrong?” He felt his body shaking and it was becoming harder to breath. He braced himself for another hit, and when it didn’t come, panic coursed through his body.

            “God you really do stink up a place, pathetic Omega.” Dean hissed out. “Let’s see how smart you are, since you seem to be so easily frightened. Why did I smack you the second time?” Dean ran his thumb over the trail of blood going down and smeared it a little bit over Cas’s face. “Just take a few moments to think about it my blue eyed angel.”

            His skin was crawling, and he felt incredible sick. The room was spinning from the hit, and he was having trouble focusing on anything. Castiel did not understand what he did wrong to get hit a second time. As he thought about the hit, his face began to throb, and he winced in pain. It didn’t help that Dean was running his fingers through the opened wound and playing with the blood. “I…I forgot…to…to say Alpha. Alpha.” He added the second one in hopes that that was the response that Dean was looking for. A small sigh of relief escaped him as he felt Dean’s finger’s leave the opened wound.

            A small smile escaped Dean’s mouth. “Very good pretty boy. I expect you to show respect towards me at all times. Now back to our questioning, how old are you Castiel?” Dean rubbed the two mark’s, loving how little whimpers and whines were escaping from Cas’s mouth.

            “I…I'm nin... nineteen. Alpha, sir.” Cas quickly spoke out. He was going to do whatever he could to make sure that he did not do anything to incur Dean’s wrath again. His body had been abused too much since being sold to Alastair, that he didn’t want to add any more pain to it. Cas kept his eyes down, as a sign of submission to the Alpha, hoping that it would calm Dean down. It could not help the fear he was feeling deep down to his bones.

            “I am going to hate to have to buy a damn air filter system if you can’t keep your fear under control.” Dean hissed out as he gripped Cas’s cheeks. “So let’s put it this way. If I have to buy an air filter system, then I am will take every last cent I spend on it out on you. Get your fear under control now.”

            He tried, heck he was trying, but he was just so afraid. Castiel was trying to reel in his fear, but in this situation, it was impossible. All he could think about was all that Alastair had put him through, and how he was going to go through more hell being held captive by another crazy Alpha. “I’m…I’m trying, Alpha.” Castiel couldn’t stop his body from shaking, and it didn’t help with the Alpha’s fingers digging into his cheeks. “Please, please. I’m really…really trying.”

            Dean took his free hand and gently ran his hand through Castiel’s head. He was enjoying spreading the blood through the Omega’s hair. “You are so beautiful, and I know you are. You just need to try harder.” Dean quickly slammed his mouth over Cas’s and started to kiss the Omega deeply. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss away and stared at the panting Omega. “I want to hear what other noises you can make, my pretty blue eye angel.”

            Castiel was trying to catch his breath, when he felt his body being pushed forward. His arms were trapped beneath his chest and he felt his legs being spread out. His mind was finally catching up to him. “No, please!” Cas was screaming out. “Please! Just let me go! I won’t go back to Alastair!” He was wriggling back and forth, not wanting this to happen to him. He whined out when he felt a hand going over his mouth, forcing him to whine out.

            “Oh you pretty angel.” Dean whispered out. He pulled his pants down and began to line his hard cock up with Castiel’s hole. “I will never let you go. You are mine and I am going to form a bond with you.” He was quick to remove the collar from around Castiel’s neck and buried his nose in the back of Castiel’s neck. A smile crept across his face when he heard Castiel whine out from behind the hand.

            _Please! Please let me go!_ Castiel screamed in his mind. This was not something he wanted. The tears were falling faster down his face, and he could feel them pooling on Dean’s hand. His body ached, and his arms were starting to go numb from being pinned beneath him. A yelp escaped from his mouth and into Dean’s hand as he felt the Alpha’s cock at his entrance. _Not again! Please, just let me go!_ His mind was screaming in pain and fear, and he knew his fear scent was pouring off of him. Castiel hoped that it would be enough to make the Alpha stop. He could feel his skin crawling as he felt the Alpha’s tongue run across his scent glandes. That was probably the only thing he was thankful for, Alastair never formed a bond with him. Castiel could hear Alastair’s cold voice whispering to him. _“Oh my pretty, pretty Omega. I have never had one so sweet as you.” Alastair’s voice rang throughout the room. “Too precious for a bond, but soon though. I know. As a present when you turn twenty-one, that’s when I’ll form the bond.” Alastair slammed into his body again. He did not know if his little thirteen-year old body could take any more of the brutal thrusting that Alastair was forcing on him._

            “…Tiel. Castiel, my little angel.” Dean’s voice was breaking through. “Are you back with me?”

            Castiel could feel that his body was hyperventilating, and felt that his heart was pounding in his chest. He could feel that the hand that was covering his mouth was no longer there. “Pl…please don’t.” His voice was barely above a whisper and he was having trouble breathing. He could still feel the cock near his entrance, and his body shook.

            “I am going to form a bond with you Cas.” Dean whispered. He began to stroke the back of Castiel’s neck, hoping it would get the Omega to calm down. “You left me for a few moments there my angel. But you’re back now and I am ready to form a bond with you.” He rolled his hips a few times and listened to the Omega cry out.

            “Please! I never wanted this!” Castiel cried out. He felt the head of the cock probing at his entrance. The tears fell faster down his face, and he tried to move his body to get out of the Alpha’s grip.  “Please I was sold to Alastair! Let me go!” All he was rewarded with was Dean tightening his grip on his hip and neck.

            “I don’t really care how you ended up as Alastair’s favorite Omega, but you are now mine.” Dean hissed out. He pressed down a little harder on Castiel’s hole, and listened as the Omega whined out. “Hope you are ready baby angel, because I’m ready to form this bond.”

                Castiel shook his head back and forth, not wanting this to happen. “No, please.” He knew his voice sounded pathetic, but he didn’t care. His arms had gone numb from being pinned beneath him. “Do…do you want…a…pup?” He hoped using the fact he could get pregnant would stop the attack. His heart sank as he listened to the Alpha laughed.

            “You’re not in heat pretty boy.” Dean taunted out. “It’s next to impossible for an Omega to get pregnant outside of a heat. And should you happen to get pregnant, well then that would be super fantastic. I’m tired of talking, I want to hear some noises from you now.” Dean quickly bucked his hips forward.

            The yell ripped from Castiel’s mouth echoed throughout the whole basement area. Even though Dean had just preached him, he could tell that the Alpha was huge, and a lot bigger than Alastair was. He could feel that Dean was taking his time and he could feel the Alpha’s cock slowly entering him. “Stop! Please!” He couldn’t control the tremble’s that were going through his body, nor the whimper’s that were going through him as well. This was different from all the times that Alastair would violently take him, for this was almost kind and gently, but rough all the same. Castiel could feel by the fourth thrust, the Alpha was all the way in him. “Get…get it out!” He felt like he was being split in two, and he hated it. Any fight he thought he had in him was gone. “Please.” All that earned him was the Alpha rolling his hips, causing the huge member in him to move and cause more pain. Castiel couldn’t control the whimper’s that were escaping his mouth.

            Dean nuzzled his nose into the nape of Castiel’s neck, loving the smell coming from the scent glandes, and licked it. He smiled as he felt the Omega shake beneath him and whine out beneath him. “Tell me angel. When does your next heat hit? I want to know so I know when to take off from work.”

            Castiel couldn’t think clearly as he felt the member in him, making itself at home. He yelped out, and he realized that Dean wanted an answer. “Should…should be, be in a week or so.” He groaned out as he felt the Alpha’s cock slow being pulled back, and it felt like it was dragging his insides with it. “Pl…please Alpha, stop.” The tears were coming faster and he didn’t care. All he wanted was to escape and run away. Run far away from this Alpha, from Alastair, and far away from the town. All Castiel wanted to do was start a new life and forget the last seven years of his life. “GAH!” The hard thrust brought him from his train of thought and he knew that that was only a dream.

            “That works out so well then, my pretty little angel bitch.” Dean hissed out. He slowly pulled his member out before slamming it back into the Omega. A smile went on his face as the whimpers and cries of pain were ripped from Castiel’s mouth. “Start forming the bond and then within a week seal the bond by knotting you in heat.” Dean was laughing as he continued his slow and fast pace, making sure to cause as much pain as he could. He only stopped for a second when he heard a moan come from his Omega and Dean knew he found the sweet spot. “Did I find your prostate angel?” He repositioned himself and thrust once again, listening to the mangle sound of a moan and whimper come out of Castiel’s mouth. “I should thank Alastair for stealing all that money from me. I consider it now payments for you, though I think I paid more than what your worth.”

            Castiel was barely listening to the Alpha, barely aware of what was going on around him. All he knew was the cock was moving in and out of him, hitting his prostate and the edge of his cervix. He saw what lights dancing in front of his eyes, the room getting lost in the small lights and the tears that were flowing from his eyes. The feeling in his arms were long since gone, and he wished that Dean would finish up with him already. When the cock stopped moving and he felt Dean’s hands leave his body, he prayed that the Alpha was finally done with him. Castiel couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped his mouth as he felt Dean’s teeth graze over his scent glands. “GAH!!” Cas cried out. Dean had quickly pulled his Alpha cock out of Castiel’s hole, and forcefully slammed it back in. The pain was too much, and Cas was not sure his body could take any more of the abuse that Dean was giving him. “Stop! Please! Stop already!” He felt so weak and could feel his body shaking violently as the Alpha continued to pound into him.

            Time seemed to blend together as Dean continued his violent thrusting in and out of Castiel, loving how good the Omega’s hole felt. After a while, Dean could feel his balls tightening and knew that he would be releasing soon. “You ready baby boy? Ready to start the bound process?”

            “No!” Castiel cried out. The was not what he wanted, but he knew that the Alpha wouldn’t care. He felt Dean’s hand on his head, holding it down, and exposing his scent glandes more to the Alpha. Castiel was hoping that he would pass out already, not be awake for it. His body and mind seemed to be working against him.

            “Well you don’t have a choice Cas.” Dean laughed out. He continued to thrust in and out of the writhing Omega, and then finally he felt the knot inflate and his release happen.

            Castiel’s cries of pain and agony filled the room as he felt the bond start to form. He felt Dean’s teeth graze the back of his neck and then felt the Alpha’s teeth break the skin and bite down. Castiel knew that the bond was there, and that when he went into heat, then bond would be unbreakable. Finally, his body seemed to let him escape, and soon the world that was filled with white spots and tears, became darkness. His only wish was that he would be able to escape Dean and finally get away from the darkness and the nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds that there is another Alpha around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! I'm still settling from my move and settling into my new job. I am trying to update my stories as best as I can. Enjoy!

Cas couldn’t move, his body in too much pain from what Dean had done to him. He could feel dry blood all over his body, along with Dean’s release. Another shiver ran through his body, and he could no longer tell if it was from the pain or from the cold floor. Castiel knew that it had been a few days since Dean had taken him from Alastair, and that the Alphs only came down to feed him twice a day and then violently take him. He had only felt pain like this one other time in his life, and that was when Alastair took something away from him. The tears started to fill his eyes as the memories started to flood his mind. _Don’t think it, please not now._ Cas thought as he pulled his legs a little closer to his chest. He was cold, and he was hoping that he would get an infection and die. This was not what he wanted with his life, and he still cursed the day he was born. _Why did I have to be born? Why was I born an Omega?_ Cas thought. He was in too much pain and he couldn’t stop the tears from running down his face as the memories of what Alastair took from him came rushing back.  

            _He hid it, he had too. Cas knew that if Alastair knew, then he would take it away. Yet he knew that it was becoming harder and harder to hide it, and even the scent blockers he had gotten from a fellow Omega were starting to lose their effect. He only hoped that his secret would be safe. Maybe it would be his escape from the life his brothers sold him into. Every thought was going through his mind as he thought about the future. The door suddenly swinging open startled him, and made him jump. His blue eyes locked onto those yellow eyes of Alastair, and he knew that his secret was out. “Please.”_

_“Shut up Omega!” Alastair quickly snapped at Castiel. Cas quickly dropped his head and his arms went protectively over the bump that had formed on his belly. He didn’t know if it was Alastair’s or one of the Alpha’s that Alastair rented him to. All he knew was that he didn’t want to lose what was growing in him. Alastair stormed towards Cas, causing the Omega to quickly back up. “I thought you were smelling funny for a while, and now I know why.”_

_“Please Alpha!” Cas screamed at the top of his lungs. He was going to do whatever he needed to do to protect the life growing in him. “I’m four months now, it’s too late for an abortion!” The hit came before Cas could brace himself and he fell hard on the ground._

_“Not if you know the right people, it’s not too late you little shit!” Alastair screamed. To try and help the process along, he kicked Castiel right in his abdomen, right where the pup was developing._

_The pain was unbearable and Cas tried to curl into a ball to protect the life growing in him. He hoped that the kick hadn’t done anything to his pup. Another kick came and another wave of pain went through his body, the tears flowing down his face. Fear, fear filled him, as he watched Alastair pull out his cellphone._

_“Yeah it’s me.” Alastair spoke into the phone. “My favorite is pregnant…Four months…You can?...Great…This afternoon would be perfect.” Alastair hung the phone up and knelt down next to Cas. “Next time you get knocked up, you will tell me right away. I only want you knocked up with **my pup** only. So, after we bond when you turn twenty-one, you will be exclusively mine and only get pregnant by me.”_

_Everything after that was pain, complete and unbearable pain. He knew he screamed, begged the whole time as the doctor was forcing him to miscarry the pup. It hurt deep down to his bones, and he was forced to watch the pup that had grown in him being ripped out of him as a corpse. Alastair laughing saying it was only a worthless Omega anyway._

The sound of the basement door opening brought him back, and sent a new terror down his spin. He smelled the air, seeing if it was Dean coming back, but it was not Dean’s scent. The air smelled of Alpha and Cas couldn’t believe that Dean was letting another Alpha have a go with him. Cas knew that his heat was coming, and he was afraid of being hurt. He closed his eyes, hoping that Alpha would be quick and leave him alone. The sound of steps got closer and Cas felt his entire body shake. A strange sound was escaping his throat, and he knew that he was whimpering. Cas tensed his body, waiting for the Alpha to use him, he hoped it would not be as rough as Dean or Alastair. “Ahh!” Cas whimpered out. He realized that it was cloth that was touching his face.

            “Easy,” the Alpha calmly spoke. He continued to pat the Omega’s face with the damp cloth. “I’m just going to clean you up a bit.”

            Castiel slowly opened his eyes and saw that the Alpha was looking down at him with sorrow. He couldn’t blame the Alpha, for Cas knew he probably was a sight to look at. Bound, naked, and cold in the basement of an Alpha that will complete the bond once his heat takes over. “Pl…please…help…help…me.” Cas couldn’t tell if he only thought the plea or if he spoke it. His throat was so dry from all the screaming that he had done and Dean was not one to bring him water every day. Cas watched as the Alpha smiled at him.

            “I wish I could, but you are Dean’s Omega.” The Alpha gently spoke. He dipped the cloth into the water, rung it out, and then continued to wipe away the blood and cum. “Dean does need to learn to be less violent with you though. I will talk to him about that.” He smelled fear and hopelessness coming off the Omega. “What’s your name? Mines Sam. I am Dean’s younger brother.”

            The cloth felt strange against his skin and it felt like it was ripping his skin off. Castiel was so confused, but he knew that an Alpha had just spoken to him. “Castiel.” His voice so low he was surprised it even made a sound.

            “Castiel, that’s a nice name for an Omega.” Sam spoke gently. “As I told you Dean’s older, he’s twenty-six. I’m twenty-one. How old are you Castiel?”

            Cas didn’t want the kindness coming from the Alpha, but he liked the fact that he was getting clean. “Nineteen.” He felt the tears forming in his eyes, and tried to stop them before they fell.

               Sam felt sorry for Cas, but he couldn’t do anything because the Omega did belong to Sam. He looked at Castiel’s wrists and saw how bloody and raw they looked. Sam dropped the cloth into the bucket and set about to fixing Cas’s wrists. “I’m going to dress your wrists Cas. We don’t want them getting infected or anything. Well I’m doing that, why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

            Something broke in Cas, and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He whimpered as he felt Sam pick up his right arm, unlock the cuff, and start to attended to the mark. Castiel forced his eyes to look up, and he saw how bad they were. The cuff had cut deep into his wrists, and his forearm and hand were covered in blood. He was amazed that he wasn’t dead from blood loss. Cas watched as Sam began to clean his wrists. Adrenaline shot through his body and everything came pouring out. “I was sold to the Alpha known as Alastair when I was twelve.” Cas didn’t know what it was about Sam, but he felt as though he could talk to him. “I never wanted this life, but I was forced into it. Alastair abused me from that moment up to when Dean took me. Dean’s no better than Alastair.” He knew he shouldn’t talk bad about an Alpha, even one that forced him into a bond, but he didn’t want it. “I wanted to be an officer or even a lawyer, but the moment I presented, my brothers sold me. They took my life from me and damned me to this life.” He was so caught up in his tell that he didn’t realize that Sam had finished his right wrist and was working on his left one.

            “I’m sorry that has been your life so far Cas.” Sam gently spoke. He had to be careful while working on the wrists. Sam was working on slowly getting the infection out of the wrists, and making sure that the bandages were set to help them heal. “Dean is not a bad guy, and I’m sure he’ll come around and realize he shouldn’t treat you like he is.”

            “He raped me, and forced me to bond with him.” Cas angrily hissed out. He didn’t know where the strength was coming from, but he would use it until it was gone. “He’s going to finish the bond when I go into heat in a day or so. Look at what he’s already done to me.” The tears fell harder and Cas didn’t care. His life became hell the moment he presented as an Omega, and it wasn’t getting any better.

            Sam continued to tend to Castiel’s wrists, aware of the pain and distress the Omega was in. “It will get better Cas. Dean just came out of a bad relationship, and I think he is just taking it out on you. I know once he settles down, he will treat you better.”

            Cas no longer had the strength to speak, everything was gone. So, he simply laid there on the floor, letting Sam tend to his wounds and clean his body. He didn’t know how long Sam had been down there with him, but after a while, Cas started to feel less dirty. Cas didn’t fight as his head was being lifted and a pillow being placed under it, and a blanket being draped over his body. He looked up at the Alpha, confusion in his eyes.

            “You don’t need to get sick.” Sam explained. Both Sam and Cas turned their head to the stairs when they heard the door opening.

            The blanket felt wonderful, but that didn’t stop the shiver he felt. He smelled the air and realized that it was Dean, and Cas knew he was going to be in a lot of pain now. “Sammy, what are you doing to my Omega?”

            “I was just cleaning him up, treating his wounds, and warming him up Dean. He was cold as ice.” Sam explained. He stepped away from Castiel and began to walk towards Dean.

            Dean simply laughed. “He’s only an Omega. He’s my Omega to treat anyway I want. I took him from Alastair because Alastair has been stealing money from me. Anyway, shouldn’t you be getting to your _mate_ Sammy?”

              “Look, I don’t have any interest in Omega’s Dean.” Sam spoke. He turned to look at Castiel and saw the fear that filled the blue eyes of the Omega. “Dean, he’s had a hard life since being sold to Alastair. Did you ever see Dad treat Mom like this? Chained in a basement?”

            Dean punched the wall, and caused both Sam and Cas to whimper out. “What I do is none of your business Sammy. Now if you would be so kind as to leave, I have a lot I want to do with my Omega.” Dean walked past Sam, not caring if his brother had anything to say to him.

            Cas watched with desperate eyes as Sam left, taking any hope Cas had with him. He could smell the anger coming off Dean and it frightened him. All that meant was that he was going to be in a world of pain. “Please, not now.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

            “Shut the hell up Omega.” Dean snapped. He listened to Cas whimper out and watched as he brought his legs closer to his body under the blanket. “Sam is a weak Alpha. Doesn’t even like being with an Omega, even when they are in heat. He’s dating an Alpha right now, and it’s almost laughable. He’s telling me how Dad treated our Mom, yet he doesn’t know the whole story like I do. He was still a pup when our mom died. Sam only knows what our father told him.” Dean was pacing now, deciding what to do, when a new smell hit his nose. A huge smile appeared across his face. “Well, did someone enter his heat early?”

            Cas was doubling over in pain as he felt a burning down to his bones, and knew that he entered his heat early. He reasoned that it was from all the stress he had been through within the past couple of days, and the smell of two Alphas was enough to jump start his heat. The slick was already flowing out of him, and he felt his hole looking for a knot. “Please.” Castiel begged. Through fear filled eyes he watched Dean approach him, and he knew that the bond was going to be finalized. His heat made him weaker than he already was and he couldn’t fight back as Dean ripped the blanket off his body. Cas closed his eyes tightly as he felt Dean’s green eyes staring down at his naked body. A yelp escaped his mouth as he felt Dean tightly grip his hips and forced him on his stomach. Castiel tried to will his body to fight back, but he had no energy.

            “You must have been a real whore Castiel.” Dean mocked out. “Your hole is just flowing with slick, or are you just that excited for me to complete the bond?” Dean laughed as he quickly undressed himself. He then positioned his ready cock against Castiel’s hole and tightly gripped his Omega’s hips. “I am so excited that our bond will finally be complete, my blue-eyed angel.” Without waiting he thrust into Castiel’s hole, loving how tight the hole was and how it still swallowed his cock. “It went all the way in Cas, your hole is so greedy.”

            Inside, Cas was screaming. The cock hurt and it felt as though it had ripped everything in him. He was thankful that Sam left a pillow, for it prevented his face from rubbing against the floor. _Please let this be over soon._ Cas pleaded in his mind. His body has been abused since he presented, and he just wanted the pain to end. The hands tightening around his hips felt as though they were being embedded into his skin. All his thoughts tried to take him away from the pain that he was feeling from Dean’s cock, knowing that the knot would hurt even more. _What did I do to deserve this? I was born the wrong sex._ In a moment, the softness of the pillow was taken away and his face was slammed onto the floor and the taste of blood filling his mouth. He couldn’t hold back the cough, and he felt the blood-filled spit pool around his mouth and start to go onto his cheek.

              “You know what Cas.” Dean spoke out. He was enjoying the feel of Castiel’s hole around his cock. “I am going to by the air filter because your fear scent is disgusting and I refuse to put up with it.” He pulled out to the tip and quickly thrust himself back in. Dean loved how Cas’s hole felt, and knew that this was the perfect Omega. “I hope that your hole stays this tight. It feels amazing my blue-eyed angel.”

            Nothing Dean said was sinking in, for Cas was just thinking about escaping. He didn’t want to feel anymore, he hoped that Dean killed him. It would end the suffering he had been forced to endure since he was twelve. Yet he knew deep down in his heart he would not be that lucky, and that something Dean had said was tugging at him. _Air filter?_ Cas thought. Then it all came back, how his first day as Dean’s prisoner he was warned about what would happen if Dean had to buy an air filter. Another shot of adrenaline course through his as he began to struggle. “I’m sorry. Please Alpha!” Cas cried out. He did not want to suffer anymore of Dean’s wrath. “You…you don’t…ahhh…need…need to…to do that!” He forced his voice to continue to stay strong, even though he heard it cracking. Cas could feel his biology changing, his body caving to Dean, letting Dean become his Alpha.

            Time was lost to him as he continued to feel Dean move in and out of him, alternate from slow thrusts, to hard vicious thrusts. Cas could already feel the new bruises forming over the old ones and the blood continuing to pool in his mouth. He was only able to get the blood out when he coughed and the blood-filled spit came out. The only thing Castiel was thankful for was the bandages around his wrists, for it kept the cuffs from digging further into his wrists. He didn’t think he could afford to lose any more blood. When he thought, Dean was not going to stop, he felt the Alpha’s cock start to twitch and knew that the knot was not far behind. Cas tried to prepare his body, but the knot formed before he was ready and Dean’s release start to fill him. It felt as though it was tearing his hole apart, but he knew now that he was bonded to Dean.

            “Now we are bonded my blue-eyed angel.” Dean spoke. He tightened his grip around Cas’s hips, enjoying how good it felt to have his knot connecting him to the Omega. “I am going to buy that air filter and then I’m going to take it out on you. Every cent I am going to spend on the filter will be taking out on you. Well, up to the point when you get pregnant. I don’t want to risk anything that would hurt my future pups.”

            Pregnancy, that was something that Cas did not want. Not after what Alastair did to him last time. He thought Dean would force him to have an abortion as well. All Cas wanted to do was escape, escape and start a new life, in a new city, in a new state, where no one would recognize him. Unfortunately, if Cas ran, he knew he risked being returned to Dean, for Dean was now his Alpha and it was illegal for an Omega to run from their bonded Alpha. His skin was crawling as Dean started to run his hands over his body. Cas couldn’t decide who was a crueler Alpha, and now he was sure that both Dean and Alastair were equally as cruel to him.  

            “I get to be with you now until your heat ends. I took off a little earlier from my job, just in case this happened.” Dean spoke. He circled his hips, smiling as he heard Cas whimper out in pain.

            Cas didn’t know how long they were locked together for, but after what felt like hours to him, he felt the Alpha knot slowly deflate and Dean’s cock slip out of him with a low wet pop. He could feel some of Dean’s release start to leak out of him, and he was thankful. A small yelp escaped his mouth as he felt Dean’s scoop up what had fallen out and forced it back into his hole. Then Cas felt the smooth surface of something being shoved in as soon as Dean removed his fingers. Cas knew that it was an anal plug of some kind.

            “I’m going to shower.” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear. He pulled his head back and nipped at the bond bite. “I don’t want any of my seed escaping, so I’ve decided to plug you. I’ll be back in a little while. That plug better stay in if you don’t want me to really punish you while you are in heat.” Dean got off Cas, pulled his pants on and left.

              Castiel didn’t move until he heard the door close, and then he slowly used whatever energy he had left to slowly pull his body up to a sitting position. It hurt, and he swore that something in him was broken bone wise. He was glad that Dean left for he could see the small pool of blood that had formed from his mouth, and the new wounds from being roughly rocked on the floor. Cas was aware of how painful his ass and hole really were, for being in the sitting position made him aware of the plug. His body was shaking from sitting up, and he didn’t fight gravity as his body fell back down. Cas slowly turned his body over on his side and gently pulled his legs up to his chest, and he was rewarded with the plug moving around. He knew he had to escape, the only problem was he knew that Dean was going to be with him his entire heat, and after that, Cas would not know when Dean was and was not in the house. Cas scanned the room for the blanket and pillow and saw that Dean had tossed both out of his reach, so Castiel just settled on staying where he was. Cas let the tears flow freely down his face as he looked at the prospect of his life and he didn’t like it. _I must escape, I need to get out of here._ Cas thought. It was the only thought going through his mind as just laid there, waiting for Dean to come back and do whatever to his body.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's heat ends, and Dean wants to clean him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry it took a little while. I know what I want to happen, but just having some trouble getting there. Not feeling 100%, so I'm hoping that this chapter came out alright. Enjoy!

He just felt numb by the second day, not caring how rough Dean was with him, and all he could feel was Dean’s hands tightly gripping his hips, and he was waiting for the knot. The only thing that Cas was thankful for was that now his hands were no longer chained beneath him and that Dean had moved him to the bed. Cas couldn’t look at his wrists, for Dean had ripped the bandages off, and he was too afraid to see the damage that Dean had done to them. All Cas wanted to do was just crawl into a hole and crawl away from everything. He could no longer cry, for he had been crying for four days straight, and he was just weak. His face rubbed against the sheets of the bed in his prison cell, and it was aggravating the open wounds that were on his face. This was the last day of his heat, and he hoped that when Dean was done, the Alpha would leave him alone for a few hours or even a day.

            “God damn Cas.” Dean breathed out. He continued to pound into the Omega’s body, listening to the sound that their bodies were making, knowing that he was close to releasing for a fourth time that day. “These past four days have been amazing. Don’t think any other Alpha has ever an Omega as amazing as you, my blue-eyed angel. Wonder how swollen you are down here from all my release.”

            Cas wasn’t listening to Dean, for he was in enough pain, and he knew that he was swollen in his abdomen area. The Alpha had made sure to plug him once the knot was gone and he had to walk away. His whole body was extreme pain because of that, and this next release that was coming, was going to make it hurt worse. Cas felt the familiar twitch of Dean’s cock, and in two more thrusts, felt the knot inflate and the release that followed. _Just let me escape already._ Cas silently pleaded. He could only whimper out as he felt Dean’s teeth pierce into the bond bite, and shivered as the Alpha’s hands explored his body. There were no more tears, for he just felt numb now, knowing that he was powerless to stop the Alpha. He let a sigh of relief escape his lips he felt Dean’s teeth had released the bite.

            “Hot damn angel.” Dean purred out. He adjusted them both so that they were laying on their sides, and he ran his hand over the little bump that had formed on his abdomen. “All that release in you, I hope you do get pregnant. You already look like your two months.” Dean continued to rub the small bulge that had formed on Cas’s abdomen. “Can’t wait until you actually get pregnant. You were just too good for Alastair, that’s why I’m so glad that you are mine.”

            “Please.” Cas whispered out. He didn’t even know if he was loud enough so that the Alpha could hear him. His body was in extreme pain, and the bulge from Dean’s release was only adding to the pain. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_ The whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Dean start to play with his nipples, and he hated every second it. Cas gripped tighter to the sheets as he felt Dean rotate his hips and the knot. His teeth were starting to hurt from keeping his jaw closed for so long. He knew that it wouldn’t make a difference, but he had to try again. “Please.” He was rewarded with the Alpha gripping his throat and squeezing it. Cas was having trouble breathing, and secretly he hoped that Dean would kill him. At least then he would be free from his tormented life. It was becoming harder and harder for him to breath, and just when he hoped his secret wish would come true, the hands released his throat. He was gasping for breath, and a yelp escaped his mouth as he felt Dean entangled his hands in his hair and pulled his head up.

            “You are mine.” Dean his out. He rotated his hips, letting the knot move around, and listening to Castiel cry out. “I will touch you when I want. Knot you when I want. And I will use you how I please.”  

            Cas tightened his grip on the sheets, and bit his lip. He didn’t want to speak out, for fear that Dean would punish him more. So, he just laid there, letting Dean rub along his body, and moving their bodies, ignoring the pain that went through him when the knot moved. _Just make this stop. Will this torture ever stop?_ Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the knot deflated and he felt the Alpha pull out of him. Cas waited for the plug, but let out a shaky breath when no plug was inserted. When he felt Dean’s, hands go near his throat once more, he let out a scared whine. His eyes were closed as he felt Dean remove the collar from around his throat. Cas was stunned at what was happening to him. He couldn’t hold back the yelp that escaped his mouth as Dean pulled him off the bed and started to drag him towards another area of the basement. Since there was no plug, he could feel Dean’s release, slowly dripping down his legs. “Wha…what are…are you do…doing Alpha?” It was all he could say, and he hoped that it didn’t earn him a punishment from the Alpha.

            Dean simply smiled as he pulled the Omega along. “Your heat just ended. You stink and reek of fear. I’m going to clean you up, and then chain you back up. Once you’re secured, I’m heading out to buy that air filter, and I promise I will be taking every cent I spend on it out on you.” He pulled Cas until he was standing in front of him. “Raise your arms, and don’t make me wait.”

            Fear went through him, and it was that fear that forced him to raise his hands above his head. Cas bit his lip, not wanting to cry out anymore as he felt the familiar cold steel of cuffs going around his wrists. Something in him felt weird, and he just chalked it off to the fact that he was just scared. He closed his eyes, too afraid to do anything else. “I’m sorry Alpha.” Castiel simply dropped his head, and let the tears start to flow once again. A shiver went through his body as he felt Dean lifting his head back up, and feeling Dean’s rough tongue licking the tears up.

            “I know you are still adjusting to this, my blue eye angel.” Dean cooed out. “And I know you are trying your best to not stink the place up with your fear, but you are. And there is something about the smell of sulfur that is unappealing to me. I much rather smell that beautiful ocean and open field smell that comes off you. Just like it did during your heat.” He moved his free hand down Castiel’s chest, and over the small bump, down to the limp cock. “You’ve been amazing during your heat, should I reward you for being such a good Omega during your heat?”

            He couldn’t breathe, all he could concentrate on was Dean’s hand on his cock. _Please, don’t. Anything but that._ All the memories of what Alastair did to him, building him up, just to cage him and deny him. How Alastair would have him tied down in the most painful way, just to tease at his defenseless body. _“Oh my dear Castiel. You have no idea how amazingly beautiful of an Omega you are. Just seeing you like this is enough to drive any Alpha wild.” Alastair’s body continued to slam into his young body, and each thrust harder and rougher than the previous one. Castiel couldn’t control the tears running down his face, nor the cries that escaped from behind the ball gag in his mouth. Each mumbled cry was one for freedom, for escape, and even for death. He swore that the tears running down his face were running down a permanent track as his body was bounced viciously by the Alpha. This was the fifth time since his brothers had sold him to the Alpha that Alastair tied him down like this and used his body this way. Cas swore that his body was going to break in two the way the Alpha was viciously raping him. He wanted his mother, wanted his mother to hold him and tell him that this was all a nightmare._ Cas couldn’t stop his body from trembling, couldn’t stop the incoherent words that were coming out of his mouth. He just wanted Alastair to leave him alone for a few hours. His body started to relax as a calming scent hit his nose. It was the mixture of a flower grove and wild horses in running in a field. It was not the smell of Alastair’s scent. That’s when the voice started to break through everything.

            “Cas! Castiel!” Dean’s voice yelled through the dark memories. “Listen to me! Listen to your Alpha! Cas! I need you to breath!”

            He could hear Dean, but the voice sounded like it was in tunnel, and too far away. Cas opened his eyes, and saw that there were green eyes and not yellow. Through the pounding of his heart in the ears, he could focus in on the Alpha’s eyes and his face. Slowly, he started to calm down, and he could feel that his face was covered in tears and that he was having trouble breathing. “D…Dean…I…I mean Al…Alpha?”

            “Shhh.” Dean calmly shushed. “Breath. That’s right my blue eye angel. Just breath, and listen to me and my voice. That’s it, just concentrate on me.”

            Cas concentrated harder on Dean, his voice, and even his touch. He wasn’t stuck at Apocalypse, wasn’t stuck with Alastair, but with Dean in a basement. It wasn’t that much better, but it was calming him down, for Dean wasn’t trying to torment him further, but instead was trying to calm him down. The only problem was, was that he couldn’t breath and that was scaring him even more. “C…can’t breathe.”

            “Hush Cas.” Dean whispered out. He held a washcloth to Cas’s face, and began to rub the Omega’s face. “That’s right. Now just blow into this, it will help you breathe.”

            He was still having trouble hearing, but that command stuck in his head as he blew his nose. All he wanted was for his arms to be released, so he could properly clean his face, but the way he was, he knew better than to ask. Cas just hung there and let Dean continue to clean his face. He just kept his eyes down on the ground, showing that he was not a threat to the Alpha. _Will I ever get my wish to either die or escape?_ When the washcloth was finally removed from his face, he hoped that Dean would leave him alone, but when the Alpha just stood there, he knew that that wasn’t going to happen. All that episode did to him was set a new fire of pain blazing through his body, and making it feel like his arms were going to pop off.

            “What the hell caused that shit?” Dean snapped. “One minute you’re fine, and the next? You’re having a fucking panic attack. Now tell me why the hell that was.”

            Cas squeezed his hands closed and looked away, only to feel Dean squeeze his face and force him to look back. He could see in the Alpha’s eyes that he would hurt him if he didn’t cooperate. “A mem…memory.”

            “Stop your stuttering and speak.” Dean snapped. He smiled as the Omega yelped in fear. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

            “When you touched me down there.” Cas began. Something in Dean’s voice told him that the Alpha wasn’t playing around, so he swallowed his fear. “It brought back a memory of what Alastair did to me when I was twelve, not long after he brought me from my brothers.” He couldn’t stop the shiver that went through his body as he listened to Dean’s laugh and the fingers digging into his face.

            “Well then.” Dean hissed out. “I’m just going to have to get rid of those memories and replace them. Replace them with only memories of me. You are never allowed to think of another Alpha. Do I make myself clear?”

            “Yes Alpha.” Cas quietly spoke.  He let out a silent sigh of relief when Dean released his face and didn’t say another word. His eyes followed the Alpha as he walked behind him, and then Cas started to wonder what was going on. He listened as he heard something turning on, and then it hit him. “GAH!” It was cold, and it felt like daggers were hitting his skin. It clicked in Cas’s mind that Dean had turned on a hose and was now sparing him down. “It’s cold Alpha!” It hurt to scream, but he hoped that the Alpha would stop and show mercy.

            Dean simply smiled as he continued to spray the Omega. “You may have behaved during your heat, but you still do not deserve a hot bath yet.” He continued to run the water over the Omega’s body, listening to Cas cry out. “It is also punishment for thinking about another Alpha. I will be the only Alpha you ever think about. Do I make myself clear?”

            “Yes Alpha! Only one! Please stop!” Cas cried out. He couldn’t take it anymore, and his nineteen year had already been through so much. Finally, the water stopped and Cas just hung there, shaking, and just wanting everything to end. “Ahhh!” Cas yelped out. Something was being inserted into his hole, and he couldn’t tell what it was. All he could tell was that it was rubber, and that was it. Suddenly, he felt something entering him from the thing that was just inserted into him, and it was causing him to feel full. It didn’t help that Dean had made sure his release stayed in him, now the Alpha was cruel enough to give him an enema. His body was no stranger to these, not after his first pregnancy, and after he was forced to have an abortion.

            “Just going to clean you out there, my blue eye angel.” Dean purred out. He made sure to pat on the small bump that had formed on Cas’s abdomen, listen to the Omega whimper out. “That way, when this goes down, and the smell of your heat finally wears off, I will be able to tell if we succeeded in getting you pregnant.”

            Cas flinched at that word, for it was something he never wanted to hear. Ever since he first experience being pregnant, and experienced being forced to miscarry the pup, he never wanted to get pregnant again. After ten minutes, he felt Dean remove the nozzle, and then he felt his face and entire body going red. He felt all the contents that were in him, slowly leaking out of him, and he hated. Yet at the same, it was relieving the pressure that had built down there over the past four days of his heat, and he could feel that the small pump was disappearing. He didn’t put up a fight as Dean dried him off, and when the Alpha was satisfied, didn’t fight as his arms were finally lowered. Cas looked at his wrists, and could see that the panic attack he had had ripped the skin open once more and he was bleeding. He whimpered out when Dean grabbed hold of his arm and began to drag him back towards the center off the room. Cas couldn’t brace himself as he was tossed to the ground and the collar fastened around his neck. He watched as Dean shortened the chain so that the only room Cas had was around the poll and the ring attached to the floor. Cas just stared at his wrists, and he wished that they would continue to bleed.

            “Give me your wrists, now.” Dean snapped.

            Cas didn’t fight it, as he quickly held his wrists out to the Alpha. He didn’t take his eyes away as he watched Dean quickly wrap both wrists up. _When did he have time to grab bandages?_ Cas didn’t say anything as he let his arms fall back at his side, nor did he say anything when the Alpha didn’t restrain his wrists. He just watched as the Alpha stood up and walked up the stairs, making sure to slam the door close. Cas pulled his wrists close to his chest, glad that they were bandaged once again, but his eyes travelled to the blanket and the pillow that were still out of his reach. _Why does he have so many mood swings?_ Cas thought. _He goes from beating me, to tending to my injuries at the flip of a dime._ He was confused by how caring Dean seemed one minute, and the next, was an abusive Alpha. Cas just held his wrists close to his body, listening to the chain of the collar rattle. “Thank you.” He whispered out to no one. All he could do was lay down on the cold hard floor, and that was exactly what he did, waiting for Dean to return.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel didn’t dream, just let the darkness swirl around him. His whole body hurt, and he already could feel that his body was changing. In his mind, he knew that he was probably pregnant and the thought scared him. The darkness swirled around behind his eyes, and he was hoping that the darkness would never end. For it would mean that he escaped, even if he could never walk out of Dean’s basement again, at least the darkness meant that he was free. Cas hoped that if he died in his sleep, it would be from infection or blood loss, not from the cold. The darkness around him echoed and he thought he heard a voice. It all blended together in his mind, and nothing was distinctive. A fresh pain hit his legs, and it caused him to groan out in pain. The sound of the same voice echoed in the darkness, and he just couldn’t place it. All he was met with was another round of searing pain going through his legs and the voice to get louder. Cas still could not recognize the voice, but he knew that he was not dead, and that the voice was becoming livid with him. The darkness was becoming deeper, and he couldn’t help the whimper’s that were escaping his mouth.

            “Get up Cas!” The voice hissed out. He felt another kick, this one felt like it broke his leg and his eyes shot opened. Cas’s blue eyes looked up and saw that it was Dean standing over him, and he could tell that the Alpha was pissed at him. He slowly forced his body to set up, ignoring the raging pain going through his body, and he kept his eyes down.

            “Sorry Alpha.” Cas whispered out. His voice was barely above a whisper, and he hoped the Alpha heard him. The chain of the collar clicked as he moved his body, ignoring how heavy it felt around his neck. He looked down at his legs and saw that Dean had been kicking him there. Cas wondered how long Dean had been kicking him and why he didn’t wake sooner. Something hitting him caused him to whimper, but when he looked, he saw that it was a trench coat.

            “It doesn’t fit me.” Dean snapped out. “You are allowed to wear it when you are not in heat. The rule is though, if you don’t want it destroyed, then you will remove it when I want you. Understand?”

            Cas couldn’t believe that Dean was being nice to him, and it scared him. He held the coat close to him, and smelled it. Dean’s scent was on the coat, and somewhere in him, it was comforting to him. It just sunk in what the Alpha just asked him. “I understand, Alpha.” Cas whispered out. His throat was sore and he felt very weak. He was starting to wonder when was the last time that Dean had fed him. Cas ignored the pain running through his body, and slowly slipped the jacket on. It felt strange to be wearing it, but he felt better having something to cover his naked frame.

            “I found a filter.” Dean spoke. He watched as the Omega shook, and that caused a smile to fall across his face. “It’s going to be installed tomorrow, so you will be locked in my room. The good news is, is that it wasn’t too expensive. Bad news, well good for me, bad for you, I get to take every scent out on you.” Dean smiled as he heard a whimper coming from the Omega. “Stop complaining my blue eye angel. It’s your own fault. I warned you about your fear stink and you just didn’t listen. Now are you hungry?”

            Cas couldn’t stop himself from flinching as Dean spoke about the filter, knowing that he was going to be punished later. Then something else Dean had said hit him, and he realized that Dean was asking if he was hungry. Cas tugged on the coat, trying to fight back the shiver he was feeling. “Yes Alpha.” He was still having trouble speaking, and his throat felt tight and dry. He couldn’t stop the flinch that went through his as he watched Dean kneel next to him. Cas kept his ‘m eyes on the ground, showing that he was not a threat to the Alpha.

            “Hold your hands out in front of you.” Dean demanded. He waited as the Omega did as instructed, and then produced handcuffs.

            The sight of the cuffs in Dean’s hand caused Cas to whimper slightly, and he watched as Dean cuffed his wrists. He winced as he felt the cuff digging into his bandaged wrists, aggravating the wounds underneath. When Dean’s hands went to the collar, it caused Cas to be confused. The Alpha never took the collar off when it came to feeding, and always brought his food down to him. Once the collar was removed, he couldn’t hold back a sigh of relief, but it was quickly replaced by fear as he felt another collar being secured around his throat. It felt different and as the material settled on his throat, he could tell that it was leather. Just the feel of it aggravated the bond bite, but he bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was to make the Alpha angry with him, and be punished for it. Though these kind gestures confused him, he did not want to flip the switch in Dean. His eyes travelled downward and saw that there was leash attached to the collar, letting him know that his freedom to move was controlled by Dean. A tug from the leash, and a pull on the collar told him that Dean wanted him to move. Ignoring the pain that was screaming throughout his body, Cas slowly forced himself to stand, feeling off balance as he slowly stepped towards Dean. He continued to follow the tugging, and felt uncomfortable as he slowly walked up the stairs. Apparently, he wasn’t moving fast enough for Dean as he felt a violent tug on the leash. The tug caused him to lose balance and he fell hard on the stairs. The fall caused a fresh wave of pain to surge through his body and he couldn’t hold back the whimper.

            “I am trying to be kind to you, and you repay me by being clumsy!” Dean snapped. “Get up or I swear Cas you will be regretting this decision for a while.”

            Cas ignored the pain he was feeling, fighting the tears that were building in his eyes and swallowed back the anger that was building in him. That was a strange emotion for him to feel, and he did not understand where it came from. As he sniffed the air, he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his mouth. “I’m sorry Alpha.” Cas quickly apologized. He hated the Alpha, but he needed to do what he could to survive so he could escape. His hands went to his flat abdomen, feeling the flatness underneath trench coat, hoping that the feeling of being pregnant was just his nerves. A violent tug on the leash, and he felt himself being pulled forward. He caught himself so he didn’t fall forward and started to follow the tug of the leash. “I’m sorry.” It was all he could say as they continued to make their way up the stairs.

            The bright light in the house stung his eyes, and caused him to quickly shut them. When he felt the pull of the leash once again, he slowly opened his eyes and followed the pull. He had been out when Dean first brought him to the house, and all he had seen was the basement. Now he was looking around the house and saw that Dean had a nice little house. He wondered what Dean did for living to own a nice place. Cas didn’t have time to really study anything as Dean continued to pull him along. Yet, he had to admit that the carpet as they walked felt better that the cold hard floor of his basement prison. The sudden change of the carpet to cold tile floor caused him to whimper out, and he was rewarded with a sharp tug of the leash.

            “Stop that damn complaining.” Dean snapped. He pulled the leash hard, and smiled as Cas fell into his arm. Dean made sure to tightly wrap his arm around Cas’s waist. He leaned in and took a deep whiff of the Omega. “There is a lovely scent to you today Cas. Do you think we succeeded in getting a pup in there?”

            Cas couldn’t breathe in the grip of the Alpha, and having Dean’s face so close to his neck, it scared him. Everything in him was telling that he was probably pregnant, but he really didn’t know the answer. “I don’t know Dean…I mean Alpha.” He couldn’t believe that he slipped like that and knew that Dean was going to punish him.

            “I’ll let that slide, but only this time.” Dean whispered out. He leaned in and kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “Now let’s have some breakfast.” Dean released his hold on Cas, turned around, and tugged the leash.  

            Cas felt light headed, and nearly fell as Dean tugged the leash once again. He caught himself and followed Dean. His eyes travelled to the table and saw that a blanket had been laid down next to a chair. He hoped that Dean wouldn’t make him kneel there, but as they got closer to the table he knew that was going to be his spot. Cas couldn’t fight Dean as the Alpha forced him to kneel next to the chair. He watched as Dean tied the leash off to the leg of the table, and Cas new that he would be eating like a dog. _Bastard._ Cas thought in his mind. This was just as humiliating to him with what Alastair did to him. He quickly shook his head, not wanting to go there, and knowing that he couldn’t let his mind go there. The air smelled, and it caused his stomach to rumble. Cas couldn’t recall the last time he had smelt something so good cooking, and he could have sworn he smelled steak. As he thought about it, the last time he smelled steak was when he was eleven, one year before his brothers sold him and destroyed his life. The sound of something being placed on the floor brought his mind back to where he was and his eyes travelled down. He couldn’t believe that there was a dog bowl with scrambled eggs and rice in it. Dean’s hand stroking his head caused him to tense up, for he did not want the Alpha to hurt him.

            “You are going to eat it like a dog.” Dean explained. “No hands, and I expect the bowl to be cleaned out. And when we’re done, you’ll see where you will be staying while the filer is being installed. Do you understand, my blue eye angel?”

            Cas tightened his hands into fists, and bit his lip. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he was going to be in trouble. Cas took a deep breath, and exhaled, calming his nerves. “Yes Alpha.” It was difficult, and uncomfortable, but he got himself into a position where he could eat it. Cas had to admit it wasn’t bad, and it was better than the food Dean had been bringing down to him since he had taken him from Apocalypse. He smelled the air once again, his eyes travelled upward. Through the space between Dean’s body and the table and watched as the Alpha ate a piece of steak. Watching Dean eat the steak caused Cas’s blood to boil, and he yelped out when he felt a swift kick to his backside. The kick caught him off guard and his body went forward. His face landed hard in the bowl, and he quickly sat up. Despite Dean’s earlier warning, he used his hands to quickly swat the hot food off his face. He saw that he had made a mess on the floor and before he could react, he watched as Dean quickly stood up, and forced him to do the same. “I’m sorry Alpha! Please don’t hurt me!” Yet Cas knew that his pleas were falling on deaf ears, for he watched as Dean removed the leash from the collar, and then his face was meeting the wooden surface of the table. He turned his head to see that Dean had placed him just inches from his own food.

            “First I smell a pissed off scent coming from you, then you make a mess on my floor, and now you’re begging for forgiveness!” Dean snapped. He used his strength to restrain the Omega on the table, letting the fight die out. “I am trying to be nice to you, because you are probably pregnant, but you keep disobeying me. How should I punish you?”

            “Please! I’m sorry Alpha!” Cas cried out. He knew that it was pointless to fight and just went slack. A trembling sigh escaped his mouth as he felt Dean get off him, but he refused to move. Cas listened as Dean came back and felt the tail end of the trench coat being lifted, and Dean’s hand rubbing his ass. The first strike was hard, and whatever Dean was using was hot. It didn’t take long for Cas’s brain to figure out that it was the spatula that Dean used to cook breakfast. The next few strikes were hard and fast, and by the time he no longer felt Dean striking him, Cas knew that Dean had struck him at least fifteen times. He couldn’t stop his body from slowly sliding off the table, and landing on his side. The tears were flowing down his face, and the small pleas of forgiveness that were coming out of his mouth.

            “Now clean up the floor, and finish your breakfast.” Dean commanded. He reattached the leash to the collar. “Don’t take forever.”

            Cas slowly forced his body to go back into a kneeling position, ignoring the screaming pain raging through his ass. He scanned the floor and saw that it wouldn’t be too difficult to clean up, for the mess was right around the bowl. Swallowing his pride, he started to quickly clean the floor, not using his hands, and before he knew it, he had eaten everything. The tears were still slowly falling down his face, but he ignored it. “I…I finished Alpha.” Cas couldn’t stop his body from flinching with each footstep that Dean took, his eyes following the Alpha’s every move.

            “Seems your useful for something other than a good fuck.” Dean spoke. He untied the leash from around the table and forced Cas to stand. “Now it’s time to see where you will be staying the next couple of days while the filter is being installed.”

            Just hearing those words caused him to flinch, knowing that Dean was going to punish him because of the filter. He didn’t put up a fight as Dean lead him out of the kitchen and towards a set of stairs. It was a struggle for him, but he forced himself to follow the Alpha, ignoring the stinging coming from his ass. Cas didn’t say anything as he followed Dean to a door, nor when Dean forced him into the room. He had to admit that it was a nice-looking bedroom, and that the bathroom attached to it was nice. If this was going to be his room for the next few days, then he was going to like it. A shiver ran through his body as he heard Dean laugh, and he knew he was not going to like Dean’s response. Cas couldn’t hold back his cry of fear as the Alpha turned him around and tossed his body onto the bed.

            “I am very pleased that you find my room such a relaxing place.” Dean laughed out. He was quick to get on the bed, pinning the Omega under him. “I still have to finish punishing you for your indiscretion at breakfast Castiel.” He stroked along Cas’s face, listening to the Omega whimpering under him the whole time.

            The punch came down fast and hard, and Cas could feel the bruise forming. Before he could react to the first strike, another strike followed, and another as well. Each blow landing on his left eye, and Cas could feel that Dean split the skin opened. When the blows stopped, Cas knew that he had a severe black eye, and that it would only get worse before it got better. “I’m sorry Alpha.” Cas whispered out. His voice was barely audible and he hoped that the Alpha heard him. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking as Dean licked his eye.

            “Let’s get you settled in.” Dean whispered out.

            Cas didn’t fight Dean’s pull, nor did he fight as he was being lead into the restroom. He just wondered what was going on as Dean removed the handcuffs. Cas was busy looking around that he didn’t feel Dean’s hands on his arms, nor the shove that followed. Before Cas knew what was happening or could react, Dean had handcuffed his wrists around a drying rack. Panic started to set in as he pulled the at the handcuffs, seeing if he could break the pole. Another punch to his face, and all the fight left him.

            “If you make me damage your pretty face anymore, my blue eye angel, then you will regret it.” Dean hissed out. He watched all the fight leave Cas’s body, and he gently stroked the Omega’s face. “See. I knew you could be reasonable.”

            “I’m sorry Alpha.” Cas whispered out. He leaned into the touch, not wanting to make Dean angry with him, and enjoying the small calming gestures the Alpha made. His left eye was swollen shut, and the way Dean had him restrained was causing pain to his ass.  When the hand left him, he wanted it back, hoping the Alpha would show mercy, but he watched Dean get up. Cas buried his head in his right arm and began to cry, hating that this is where he would be spending the next few days.

            The sound of footsteps returning had him snapping his head towards the door, and he watched as Dean entered the room. He opened his mouth to beg for forgiveness again, but everything stopped when he saw that Dean had a long chain, some locks and a gag. Cas quickly shut his mouth as Dean approached. He watched as the Alpha forced his legs closed, tied and locked one end of the chain around his ankles, and locked the other end off to the pole. His eyes travelled to the gag in Dean’s hand and saw that it the ball gag. Cas opened his mouth and let the Alpha secure the gag in his mouth, before leaning in to kiss him on the head. Without another word, Cas watched as Dean left the room, and he wondered when would the Alpha return.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, I hear you finally found yourself an Omega Dean.” Bobby spoke. He was helping his friend install the air filter in the basement.

            “Yeah.” Dean happily spoke. Just thinking of his Omega, kept a huge smile on his face. The air filter had arrived early in the morning, and he had been quick to call Bobby. He was happy that the Beta could come over and help him install the filter. Dean was already paying a good deal amount of money on the filter, and if he could save on the installation, then he was happy. He never knew that an Omega could have such a disgusting fear scent, and now that would all change. “He’s absolutely perfect Bobby. Once things settle, I am hoping to start a family with him.”

            Bobby smiled, for he was happy for his friend. “A male Omega, huh. Never thought you would go for a male. I remember that you were always a lady’s man, never thought a male Omega would ever catch your eye. How did you meet him and what’s his name?”

            Dean was concentrating on hooking up the next hose, and his thoughts were making sure that it was set up right. His thoughts were also on Cas, and how beautiful that the Omega looked chained in the bathroom. He also was thinking about when he would have to go back up there to make sure that Cas was taken care of. Dean could just get lost staring in those blue eyes of his angel, and it kept a smile on his face. “I rescued him from an abusive place. He’s got the name of an angel Bobby. His name is Castiel, and he has the bluest eyes that I have ever seen.” He saw out of the corner of his eye how Bobby was looking around the basement, and he knew that Bobby was looking for something. _Don’t judge me Bobby._ Dean thought.

            “Rescued from an abusive place, huh.” Bobby responded. “Dean, you treating him right? Sam called me, and told me a few things. I hope they aren’t true, but I’ll let you explain.”

            _Damnit Sam!_ Dean yelled in his mind. He couldn’t believe that his brother would go tell Bobby how he was treating his Omega. Now it clicked in his mind why Bobby had been so keen to come over. “Sam doesn’t understand why I have to be the way I am. I do it for his safety and mine.” Dean swallowed back his anger, trying to manipulate the situation. “He has terrible, violent, fits that cause injury to himself and to me as well. When I get physical with him, it is to prevent him from severely hurting himself or me. He’s still adjusting to not being in the situation where he’s violently beaten and raped every day by Alastair.” He listened to Bobby groan out. “What is it Bobby?”

            “Are you some special kind of idjit?” Bobby quickly asked. “You went to Apocalypse after you promised me you would stay out of that place? And if what Sam told me is true, did you ever see your dad do what you do to the Omega.”

            Dean groaned out and stood from the heater, wiping the sweat off his head. “That bastard was abusing that poor Omega, and I needed to help him. In his mind, he is having trouble separating that he is in a safer environment and his fits become severe. Just before he went into heat, he lashed out and viciously attacked me and tried to kill himself. I had to restrain him to prevent taking him to the hospital Bobby.” He was controlling his anger, hoping that he didn’t have to regret anything he said to Bobby.

            Bobby got up and approached Dean, aware that the Alpha was on edge. “You know, why don’t we take a break for at least a few hours. That way we can relax before either one of us says something the other regrets. And then if what you say is true, you mind introducing me to your Omega.”

            Dean held back the anger that was building in him, for he respected Bobby, and he thought of the Beta as a father. “Sure Bobby. I’m going take care him, why don’t you come back in a few hours. That way I can get him cleaned up and explain to him how he will be meeting a new person today. When he met Sam without warning, he went crazy, and that’s why he lashed out. Is that going to be a problem?”

            “No.” Bobby quickly said. “I hope what you’re saying is true Dean. You never seemed like the kind that could abuse someone for no good reason.” He turned and began to walk up the stairs.

            Dean followed behind the Beta and walked him to door. He smiled and waved as the Beta left him, watching as Bobby pulled out of the driveway in his truck. _I’m going to kick Sam’s ass for saying shit to Bobby._ He closed the door and went to the kitchen to get lunch going. Dean knew that he had to think of something so that Bobby didn’t start a war with him over Castiel. Just thinking about his Omega was driving him crazy as he was walking around the kitchen, trying to get everything ready. The images of Cas under him, begging and crying was sending blood to his cock and driving him wild. He would have to make sure he had a piece of his blue eye angel before Bobby came back.

            Cas couldn’t stop the tears that were falling down his face, nor the whimpers that were escaping from behind the ball gag. He could feel the blood that had dried over the left side of his face from where Dean had punched him, and the new bruise forming on his arm. It’s not like he was trying to get help when someone showed up, he had grown uncomfortable and moved slightly. The chains rattled and before he knew it, Dean came in the restroom and viciously beat him on the arm. In Cas’s mind, it all just melted together with the pain he was already feeling from not only having Dean punch his face, but also the whipping on his ass. The trench coat was hanging off his shoulders and not even its warmth stopped his body from shaking. He stopped caring if he could feel his wrists or any part of his body. The sound of the door opening had him quickly looking up, and fear over took him when he watched Dean enter the room. _What did I do now?_ Cas fearfully thought. He wished that he would get swallowed up by the wall as he watched Dean walk by him, and watched Dean walked to bath tub. The smell in the air had him confused, and he moved his wrists, hoping the sound of the cuffs didn’t make the Alpha mad.

            Not knowing what was going on was causing his heart to race in his chest. All he heard was water running and Dean walking behind him. He felt his fear spiking through him as he continued to listen to what the Alpha was doing. Cas couldn’t stop his body from shaking, and he was waiting for the punishment that would come. Though he didn’t understand what he did that would make the Alpha punish him. The sound of footsteps were getting closer to him, and he braced his body for the hit that was coming. He closed his eyes and couldn’t stop the whimpers that were escaping from behind the gag. When no hit came, he dared to open his eyes and watched as Dean was releasing his ankles. _What’s going on?_ Cas couldn’t understand what was going on as he watched Dean release his wrists next. The sudden pull caused him to yelp behind the gag in his mouth, and he couldn’t control his breathing as he watched Dean reach around his head. Cas couldn’t stop himself from stretching his mouth out, for he didn’t know how long Dean had kept him gagged. He kept his eyes down as he felt Dean turn his body around and before he knew it, his feet were moving towards the tub. When Cas looked up, Dean was standing in front of him, his hand running along his face. Cas couldn’t stop the small moan’s that were escaping his mouth, for any kindness that came from Dean made him feel better.

            “Take the coat off my blue eye angel.” Dean cooed out. He lightly ran his fingers over the swollen eye.

            Cas didn’t know what to do as he hugged the coat closer to his body. He didn’t want to lose the only thing he felt was protecting his body, nor his abdomen. Though he didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was growing in him. Cas held his arms closer to his body, hoping to somehow keep the coat on. He smelled the air and could tell that the Alpha was getting angry with him. “Pl…please Alpha.” Cas whispered. The light pressure that ran over his eye was becoming harder and it caused him to groan out in pain.

            “Listen Cas.” Dean hissed out. “Your coat is dirty, and you're stinking really bad. Now if you want to keep the coat, take it off. For if I have to rip it off your body, you will not be getting anymore clothing, ever. Your choice Cas, easy or hard way.”

            He put his mind on auto pilot, and before he could really think about it, he let the coat fall off his arms. Cas felt completely vulnerable under Dean’s eyes, though he didn’t know why. It wasn’t the first time the Dean had seen him naked, but since he had been wearing the coat, it felt like a second skin. His body was shivering and he could feel his heart was racing through his body. Cas tried to keep himself in control of his body, for didn’t want to get tunnel vision and faint. His arms were moving on autopilot and he made a move to bring them over his chest. They stopped midair when he felt Dean’s hands swat his hands back down. The tears were escaping from his eyes, and his fear was starting to take over. Cas did his best to keep his body still as he felt Dean’s hands running over his body.

            “You are mine.” Dean spoke. He continued to stroke Cas’s body, and ran his finger’s over the Omega’s lips. “This body belongs to me, and you will show it to me when I want to see. Remember, that’s a condition of keeping the coat. Now get in the tub.”

            Cas was trying to remember if what Dean said was true, but he was more concerned with what Dean told him. His body was moving on its own, and before he knew it, he was slowly lowering himself into warm water. The moment the water touched his ass, he couldn’t hold back the whimper, and tried to get out of the water. His movements were stopped when he felt Dean’s hands on his shoulders, forcing him back down. It stung, but he didn’t fight it. Even though the water stung, it felt nice to be getting a hot bath, for he could not recall the last time he had gotten one. _At least his not trying to fuck me like Alastair did._ Cas thought. Part of him hoped that Dean would let him bathe in peace, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

            He forced his body to stay still, waiting for the Alpha to make the next move. Cas kept staring at the wall in front of him, trying to make his thoughts go anywhere but what was going to happen next. The kindness he was seeing from Dean completely terrified him over Dean’s anger. Yet, he willed his body to stay still as he heard the water sloshing in the tub, and he hoped that the sound didn’t mean that Dean was getting in the tub with him. A yelp escaped from his mouth as he felt the warm water hitting his head, and he forced his eyes to look to his right. He saw that Dean was shirtless and that he had a cup in his hand, and was using the cup to wash his hair. Cas wasn’t sure what Dean was planning, and the kindness was the most terrifying thing that he had experienced so far with the Alpha. As the water ran over his left eye, it stung and caused him to hiss in pain. Cas couldn’t brace his head as Dean quickly turned his head towards him, and all Cas could do was stare at the Alpha. It was hard, since his left eye was swollen, and he couldn’t tell what the Alpha was thinking. Fingers gently pressed the knot that had formed there, and it took everything in Cas to keep from crying out. _Is this his plan? To punish me like this?_ The fingers left the eye and Cas could turn his head back towards the wall. When he heard the water sloshing, and knew what was coming, he braced himself for the pain coming his way. When barely any water fell over his eyes, he tenderly looked up and saw that Dean was using his free hand to catch the water.

            Cas lost all sense of time as Dean continued to bathe him, being careful not to cause him any pain. It scared him, for he had grown use to abuse and torture as part of his life, and now the Alpha was being kind. Somewhere deep in him, he wanted the kindness and would do anything to make sure that he could keep the kindness. Soon Dean was helping him out of the tub and gently drying his body off. Cas noted how Dean was aware of how much pressure the Alpha was using to dry his abused ass off. _What is he planning?_ Cas fearfully thought. He made sure to keep his guard up, for he knew that Dean’s temper could change in a heartbeat.

            “Lay on the floor.” Dean commanded.

            His body went on autopilot as he forced his body to lay on the rugs. Cas held back the whimpers that were building in his throat as he felt Dean touching the marks on his ass. _Bastard enjoys causing me pain!_ Cas angrily thought. He knew that he needed to form a plan to escape soon, especially if he was pregnant, for he did not want the Alpha to force him to miscarry the pup. He was just surprised he wasn't begging the Alpha to stop, and he really wondered if he was that desperate for kind human contact. The coolness of something rubbing into the welts across his ass caused him to cry out in pain, but he didn’t look back. Fear had a hold of him and kept him facing forward, but it didn’t stop his body from trembling.

            “I’m taking care of your injuries so they don’t get infected.” Dean cooed out. He continued to rub the ointment on Cas’s ass, smiling as the small whimpers escaped from Cas’s mouth. “Once this is taken care of, we will get some lunch.”

            Cas was thankful when the fingers were finally done with the cream, but couldn’t stop his body from flinching as Dean forced him to stand. His eye was next, but he was surprised with how gentle was taking care of his eye. Though it was painful, whatever Dean was doing to his eye was making it feel better. When Dean was finished, he didn’t fight as Dean lead him out of the room, and when he saw a lunch spread set up on the bed, and Cas could hear his stomach growling. His mouth started to water at the sight, but thoughts of breakfast the other day flashed through his mind and he quickly dropped to his knees. Cas knew that Dean was going to force him to eat like a dog once again, and that the food was not for him, only another way Dean could torment him. His body froze as he felt Dean’s hands forcing him to stand and moving towards the bed. Cas didn’t fight as Dean sat him on the bed and positioned him so that his back was against the backboard. He watched as the Alpha walked to the other side of the bed, and sat right next to him. Cas’s good eye followed Dean’s movement as he watched the Alpha pick up a piece of fruit and bring it to his lips. His mouth opened against his will as the sliced strawberry was placed in his mouth, and he began to chew. It tasted amazing, and it was the best thing he had eaten since he had been sold. Cas followed Dean’s hand once again and watched as the Alpha picked up a piece of chicken, and just like before Cas opened his mouth. The chicken was nice and juicy and he was surprised by how well cooked it was. And time melted together as he was hand feed from the variety of food on the bed, and he was enjoying it.

            When the food was gone, he couldn’t stop his body from shaking as Dean started to rub his body and started to kiss his shoulder. In his mind, Cas knew that this was where the punishment was going to start. “Did you like this my blue eye angel? Did you like me being kind and taking care of you?”

            Deep in his soul he did, he loved the scrap of kindness he was getting from the Alpha. It had been so long since he had gotten any form of kindness. “Yes Alpha.” Cas whispered out. He couldn’t stop his body from leaning into the signs of affection coming from the Alpha. Cas didn’t put up a fight as Dean maneuvered his body into a laying position, kicking the plates that held the food on the floor. Cas didn’t react as Dean slowly got on his body, and the Alpha continuing to leave trails of small kisses along his body.

            “Would you like to spend a few days in here to recover and not end up in the basement for a while?” Dean gently spoke. He smiled as he watched Cas nervously shake his head yes. “Then all you have to do is convince a friend of mine that wants to meet you that all your injuries are self-inflect.”

            Cas felt his heart skip a beat, and his mind was racing. This was his chance to recover, and not be in the cold basement for a while. Yet his mouth moved before his brain thought it out. “Why Dean?” He quickly felt the light kisses become bites and the light strokes become harder pushes. “I’m sorry Alpha.” It was the only thing he could think to say, and he relaxed a little as Dean went back to light kisses and gentle touches.

            “I’ll let it slide.” Dean whispered out. “Just remember this. If my friend thinks I’m abusing you, then he’s going to take you away. If he takes you away, then he’s going to take you to a hospital. If that happens, then Alastair will find you and take you back. So, you must convince my friend Bobby that all these injuries are self-inflected. That way you can stay here, away from Alastair.”

            That was enough to still Cas’s body. Just thinking of ending up back with Alastair and back at Apocalypse scared him to the bone. He felt his heart racing, and felt his breathing become faster. Just the memories of what had happened there to him were enough to last him a life time. He wanted his freedom back, but not if the price was going back to Apocalypse and Alastair. The tears began to fall from his face, and he felt the verge of a panic attack coming. “I…I’ll behave and…and convince him.” He couldn’t believe that he was being tossed a life line to escape, but he would have to throw it away.

            “That’s my boy.” Dean happily spoke. He got off Cas and quickly got on his knees. Dean quickly pulled his pants down and let his hard cock pop free. “Since I’ve been taking care of you, I think it is only fair that you take care of me.” He watched as the Omega slowly started to set up and start to turn around. “Not like that Castiel. I want you to use that wonderful mouth of yours to help me out.”

            Cas couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but if it meant giving his abuse hole a break, he would do it. Slowly he turned so that he was facing the Alpha, and the hard cock. He watched as the tip was leaking precum. Cas swallowed back the disgust building in his mouth as he slowly opened it, and closed his eyes as he began to suck on Dean’s cock. He was no stranger to using his mouth, but that didn’t mean he liked it. The saltiness of the precum still turned his stomach, and with the possibility of being pregnant, it made it worse. Cas ignored it and before he knew it, he was deep throating the Alpha’s cock. He ignored the warning bells of the knot, hoping that when he brought Dean release, that the Alpha would control the knot. He didn’t know how long he had been sucking Dean’s cock, before he felt the twitch, and then felt the release going down his throat. He ignored the taste, and made sure to keep it down as the Alpha helped remove his cock. Cas felt weak and before he knew it, his eyes were starting to close on their own.

            “Rest my angel.” Dean whispered. He planted a few kisses on Cas’s neck, and licked at the bond bite. A smile came across Dean’s face when he heard Cas moan out. He quickly got off the bed.

            Cas tried to force his eyes to stay open, to follow what the Alpha was doing, but he was too weak. He didn’t fight it anymore, and soon the darkness took him, only this time it was pleasant. The smell that surrounded him was that of Dean and it calmed his nerves. Cas promised himself that he would do anything the Alpha wanted him do to do, as long as it meant he could life like this.   


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment comes for Cas to convince Bobby that Dean is not abusing him.

Cas kept his eyes down, not making eye contact with the Beta, and trying to control his body from shaking as he felt Dean’s hand rubbing his leg. Dean had given him clothes that were a little big on him, and they smelled of the Alpha. _They’re probably Dean’s._ The only thing that made him comfortable was that he was wearing the trench coat that Dean had given him. It took everything in him not to move in the chair, for his ass was still sore from the beating Dean had given him, and his left eye was still swollen shut. Cas could smell the tension in the air, and could feel that both the Alpha’s and the Beta’s eyes were on him. All he wanted to do was tell the Beta the truth, that Dean was abusive and that he wanted to escape, but the promise that Dean had made swirled in his mind. _If I can convince the Beta that Dean is a good Alpha, then I will be safe and Alastair will not find me._ Cas continued to concentrate on his breathing, just wishing that someone would start talking just to get rid of the tension in the room. All Cas did was stare at the water in front of him, hoping that by doing that, he would not anger his Alpha.

            “Dean.” Bobby’s voice rang in the silence. “Mind stepping out for a few minutes? I would like to talk to, it’s Castiel right?” He just watched as the Omega slowly shook his head. “Want to just talk with him in a comfortable setting.”

            Cas felt a shock of fear run through him, for he felt Dean’s hand tighten on his leg. _Oh no, I’m in trouble already. I don’t even know what I did wrong._ He could feel the panic start to build in him, and when he thought that he was going to have a panic attack, he felt Dean’s hand release him. The warning was clear in the hold, and Cas knew that he needed to start convincing the Beta that Dean was a kind and caring Alpha. He swallowed back the fear he felt, knowing that if he didn’t start saying something, then the consequences for him would be very painful. “I am comfortable with Dean in the room.” He forced his voice to be strong, fighting down every inch of fear he felt running through him. The kiss on the top of his head confused him, and he wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

            “It’s alright Cas.” Dean hummed out. He pulled the Omega close, taking in the scent. “Remember what I told you about convincing Bobby.” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear. He smiled as he felt the Omega stiffen in his grip. “I’ll just be in the living room if you need me.”  Dean pulled the Omega into a hug, before standing up and walked out of the kitchen.

            Everything in Cas was on high alert, and he just kept his eyes down. There was an internal war going on in him, for he wanted to escape, but if escape meant Alastair would find him, then he didn’t want it. The other side held onto the promise that Dean made to him, and that he would be treated better if he convinced the Beta that Dean was a caring Alpha. Cas knew that one wrong word and Alastair would find him. _I’m going to screw up, Alastair is going to find me._ The thought terrified him, and he could feel the small shakes going through his body. Cas could also feel tears building in his eyes, and felt as they started to roll down.

            “You alright son?” Bobby gently asked. He watched as the Omega jumped at his words, and it worried him. “I just want to talk to you and find out how Dean’s treating ya, that’s all. Cause if he is abusing you, then I’ll help. Just want you to know that.”

            Cas quickly wiped the tears away, already fearing that he already messed his chanced up. “I’m fine. Just thinking about my time as Alastair’s slave, and how being with Dean is better.” He finished quickly wiping his tears away, and slowly forced his eyes to look up. Cas saw a sympathetic man staring back at him, and it tore at his heart. This was his chance to escape from Dean, but he couldn’t risk being caught again by Alastair. “Dean is a very kind Alpha, and does what he can to take care of me.” The words tasted like poison on his mouth, but he had to speak them. One wrong move and everything Dean said about Alastair taking him back would happen. It was just something that Cas couldn’t afford, and he felt his arms go instinctively around his abdomen. As he realized what he did, he realized it was the same thing he did when he first learned he was pregnant. Though he may have only been fourteen at the time, his actions and his biology told him. Now he was doing the same thing and it only confirmed in his mind that he was pregnant with Dean’s pup. _I can’t afford to be taken away now._

            “Son, your eye is swollen shut, almost like someone used it is a punching bag.” Bobby quickly spoke. “To me that’s a sign of abuse, and if it is Dean’s doing it, then I need to step in. I ain’t gonna have that idjit be abusive to anyone.”

            Fear ran through him, and he wasn’t just thinking about himself anymore, he also had to worry about the pup that was now growing in him. Cas knew he needed to convince Bobby that nothing was wrong. “Dean didn’t cause the eye, I promise.” Cas quickly spoke out. He could feel that his heart was racing uncontrollably in his chest. “I feel into a door when I went into a panic attack. My mind is still having trouble knowing that I’m safe here, and I blacked out. I didn’t realize what had happened until Dean was tending to my eye.” _I hate lying about it! That bastard of an Alpha is abusive but I can’t tell you that!_ He hated the conflicting emotions he was feeling, but now he knew he had more than just his own life. There was a life growing in him now, and he didn’t want it taken away from him. “Dean has been nothing but a kind and caring Alpha to me. It’s my fault if I cause any injuries to myself, for I have severe panic attacks.”

            “I saw chains in the basement and signs that abuse has been going on.” Bobby quickly spoke. “To me, and the fact that I just helped him install an air filter system down there, says that he’s keeping you chained down there. That to me is not a caring an Alpha, and how is it any better than what Alastair was doing to you.”

            “Alastair sold me to high paying Alpha’s when I wasn’t in heat!” Cas quickly yelled. Fear was just going through him as he thought about his time in Apocalypse. “That bastard of an Alpha brought me when I was just twelve after my brothers sold me! He used me from that very first moment! I was nothing more than a hole for him to use! Every day was hell for me and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.” Tears were falling down his face, and he knew that it was a mixture of things going through him. “Dean saved me from that life, and my mind is still having trouble separating that life from the one that Dean is trying to give me. If he restrains me, then it’s because I tried to severely hurt myself. Restraining me was the only way to prevent myself from further injuring myself or to him as well. All these injuries are self-inflicted and they would be a lot worse if Dean didn’t stop me.” Cas couldn’t believe that lying was so easy for him, but it all made sense in his head. _It’s because I am pregnant with Dean’s pup. I have to protect it, or Alastair will take it away from me again._ “Dean is the best thing that has happened to me.”

            “I feel like you ain’t telling me the whole truth Cas.” Bobby sympathetically spoke. “If you think that lying to me is a good thing, then I promise it’s not. I won’t stand for Dean abusing you, because his father never abused his mother. After all that you’ve been through, and you’re still so young, there’s no reason for Dean to abuse you. So son, I need to know right now, are you covering Dean’s abuse? Because if you are, then I need to have a talk with that boy, and probably the best thing I could do is take you out of this situation until Dean can show me that he’s going to treat you right.”

            That was enough to send Cas into panic mode. “Don’t take me away from Dean!” Cas quickly yelled. “I promise that Dean is not abusing me in any way! It’s all me! I’m a danger to myself and I am beyond grateful that Dean is there to help me out. I’m actually lucky that he wants me, after everything that I was forced to do being Alastair’s prisoner and slave. You must believe me. Dean’s kind, he’s kind and caring.” His voice was barely above a whisper and he hoped that the Beta was believing him. Cas could feel the tears falling faster down his face.

            Bobby merely sighed out in frustration. “If you say that Dean’s not abusing you, then I have to believe that the truth. I just don’t know why Sam, Dean’s brother, would call me and say that Dean was abusing you.”

            “I was having a panic attack. I couldn’t tell the difference and thought I was at Apocalypse for and thought that I was asking for help to save me from Alastair, not Dean.” Cas quietly whispered out. Freedom was close to him, a way for him to get away from Dean, but he couldn’t take it. He had to keep himself in Dean’s home. “I didn’t mean to worry the other Alpha.”

            “Don’t know if you’re being an idjit or telling the truth, but if you say Dean’s not abusing you, then I’ll let it go for now.” Bobby spoke. He got up from the table and started to make his way towards the living room. “You coming?”

            “I’ll just wait here for Dean.” Cas quietly whispered. He kept his eyes down, and concentrated on the fact that his arms were wrapped protectively around his abdomen. _I will not let this one be taken away._ The pain he felt when Alastair forced him to miscarry his last pup haunted him daily, and he didn’t want to go through that pain again. _I hope I convinced the Beta that Dean’s not abusing me._ Cas made small soothing circle on his abdomen, knowing that soon it wouldn’t be flat anymore. _I can’t leave now. Not until I find a way to get this pup out as well._ “I hope that Dean is pleased.” He was a silent praying, but since the Beta didn’t try to remove him, it told him that he probably convinced the Beta. Cas hoped that Dean would stay true to his promise and let him recover for a few days.

            Bobby just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded on his way to living. He saw that Dean was sitting on the couch and watching the television. “Mind walking me out there, Dean?”

            “Sure thing Bobby.” Dean quickly responded. He got up and began to walk his friend to the door. “I hope you got to know him a little bit, and see that I’m not abusing him.” He reached for the door and held it open. “He’s very special to me Bobby, and I only want what’s best for him.”

            Bobby slowly walked out the door, before turning around to face his friend. “Something ain’t sitting well with me Dean.” He removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair. “The marks he has, they just don’t seem self-inflicted. And the fact we installed the filter down in the basement, where there’s a bed? Everything that my eyes are seeing, tells me that you’re abusing him. But if he won’t say nothing then I can’t do nothing. So idjit tell me, are you abusing him?” He needed to know, just to get rid of the nagging feeling he had.

            Dean placed his hand over his heart, and acted like he was hurt. “I would never abuse my Omega Bobby. He’s going to help me start a family someday, and what example would I set if my future pups saw me abusing their mother? Not a good one. So, I promise you that I am not abusing Cas.”

            “Why can’t you or him be honest with me?” Bobby quickly asked. “The signs are clear as day, and I just want to help him and you. I want to nip the abuse in the butt before it gets out of hand. You’ve bonded to him, so I wouldn’t take him away from you Dean. Just be honest with me, are you abusing that boy in there?”

            “I am not abusing Castiel. I promise Bobby.” Dean firmly spoke. He smelled the air, and saw his escape from Bobby. “I hate to say bye Bobby, but I need to. I just smelled the air and my Omega needs me. Is there anything else?” Dean just smiled as he watched Bobby roll his eyes.

            “No.” Bobby quickly spoke. “But I swear if you are being an idjit and abusing that boy in there, then you and I are going to have problems. After all he’s been through so much already, and he doesn’t need to go through anymore.” Bobby turned around and walked to his car.

            Dean slowly closed the door, watching as Bobby got into his vehicle and drive away. Once the door was closed all the way, he went towards the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen, he saw that Cas’s head was down, and he could hear the little murmurs coming from the Omega. He quickly approached the Omega, and smiled as he watched Cas quickly look up, and jump out of the chair. Dean watched his blue eye angel quickly go down in a submissive pose. “At least you know how to do something right.”

            Cas could feel his breathing increase, and he was scared. He could smell that the Alpha was upset with him, and he knew he was going to be in trouble. “I’m…I’m sorry Alpha.” The tears were stinging his eyes. “I d…did what you said. I…I told him you were…were caring.” The sudden grip on his arm, and his body was moving faster than he knew it. Cas couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped his mouth from the sudden pull. Part of him prayed that they were going to Dean’s room, but when Dean turned towards the basement. Fear ran through him as he realized that he was going back to a prison cell. “Please Alpha! I did what you asked! I told him you were kind and caring!” His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Dean open the door to the basement, and soon his feet where on the stairs. “You promised Alpha! I did what you asked! Please don’t lock me back up down here!”

            “You didn’t convince him well enough.” Dean hissed out. He continued to pull Cas down the stairs, and once they were off the stairs, he proceeded to storm towards the middle of the room. “I said you needed to convince him all the way, and you barely convinced him.” As Dean spoke, he tossed Castiel across the room to where the bed was. He watched as the Omega hit the bed, and how the lower half of the Omega’s body was off the bed. “At least you’re smart enough to not move.”

            The tears were falling down his face, and all his thoughts were on the life growing in him. Before he could move, he felt Dean’s hands around him, forcing him on the bed completely. As he felt the trench coat being removed, followed by the rest of the clothes being ripped off, Cas knew exactly what Dean was going to do him. “Alpha! Please! I tried my best! I tried to convince your friend! Please, just let me rest.” The last part came out in a whisper and he knew that his voice sounded broken. It killed him to sound that way, and he couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping his mouth as he felt Dean placing the metal collar around his throat. Cas’s eyes followed the Alpha’s movements and watched as Dean tied and secured the other end of the chain to the bed. Cas couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he felt Dean get on top of him. “Don’t, please. I’m pregnant Alpha.” It was all he could say and he felt Dean freeze. “Ahh.” It was all he could do as he felt Dean tightly grip his hair and force his head up.

            “What did you just say my blue eye angel?” Dean hissed out. He had to see the look on the Omega’s face to know if Castiel was lying or not. “Say it again.”

            Castiel felt his body trembling, hating the fear he was feeling, for he knew that it angered Dean as well. “I’m, I’m pregnant.” Another forceful pull and another yelp came from his mouth.

            “How do you know Cas?” Dean furiously asked. “How do you know that my pup is growing in you? Did you take a test behind my back?” He clipped his words at the last part, for he wanted Cas to feel his anger.

            “I haven’t taken a test Alpha.” Cas whimpered out. “It’s, it’s just I am doing the, the same things I did the first time.” A sharp pull on his hair, and he swore that the Alpha was going to break his neck. “Please Alpha, you’re going to snap my neck!”

            Dean was curious now, and he released the hold he had on Cas’s hair. “What do you mean first time Castiel? Tell your Alpha.” He bent his head down and bit Cas’s ear, listening to the Omega whimper out. “I want to know. Have you been pregnant before?”

            Those memories were flooding into his mind, and he knew that he couldn’t stop them. “Yes.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew that Dean wanted to hear more. “When I was fourteen I got pregnant. Don’t know if it, it was Alastair’s or one of the Alpha’s he rented me to, but I was. I, I hid it up until I was four months. Alastair found out, and forced me to have an abortion.” The tears fell faster as Cas thought about all the pain and heartache that the Alpha caused him that day. “I felt everything as he killed the life growing in me, and forced me to give birth to a corpse.” He had to breathe deeply to keep himself from going into a panic attack. “I just remember what I did during the four months I carried the pup, especially at the start. I’m doing the same thing I did when I first got pregnant back then.” He let out a shaky sigh as he felt Dean get off him. Cas was shocked as he felt the collar being removed from his throat, but couldn’t hold back the yelp as the Alpha was pulling him off the bed. _What did I do now?_ He didn’t bother speaking out loud as Dean pulled him back up the stairs, and back into the house. Cas couldn’t stop his body from shaking, nor stop himself from breathing heavily. He was scared as he followed Dean back up the stairs, and into the Alpha’s room. Cas couldn’t even relax in the Alpha’s room, even though the Alpha was nothing but kind to him. The sudden push into the restroom had everything in Cas going on high alert, and he couldn’t stop the panic he felt. He looked toward the shower rod, and just thought about how early he had been chained there. In fact, his eyes landed on the chains once again, and he feared that the Alpha was going to chain him in the restroom again. Cas just stayed there on the floor, waiting for Dean to tell him what to do.

            “Under the sink, there’s pregnancy tests.” Dean snapped. “Didn’t think we’d be using them so soon, but we are. Follow the directions like you are supposed to, and then when you have a result knock on the door.” Dean swiftly slammed the door close.

            Cas jumped at the sudden noise, but after letting what Dean had just said sink in, he nervously stood up, and turned towards the sink. He got down on his knees and opened the cabinet and looked around. It only took him a few second to find what he was looking for, and as soon as he spotted the tests, he quickly grabbed them. Cas read the back of the box, and when he was sure he understood the directions, he opened the box and took a test out and made his way over to the toilet. He started to pee, and stopped once he was sure he would get a clean catch. Cas held the test in front of him and started to pee again, watching as the urine hit the test strip. When he was sure that he had enough, he pulled the test away and finished using the toilet. He didn’t know when Dean would give him this kind of luxury again. Cas carefully sat the test on the edge, and his eyes scanned for a clock. When they landed on one, he was surprised to even see a clock in the restroom, and studied the time. _The package said fifteen minutes._ Cas thought as his eyes stayed glued to the clock. The minutes seemed to tick by slowly, and he was tempted to take a shower on his own or even a bath, but he knew that Dean would punish if he did anything without the Alpha’s permission. Instead he paced back and forth, eyes glancing at the clock every few seconds. Finally his wait was over and he walked back to the stick. Cas felt the world stop and his heart drop. _Two pink lines._ Cas fell to his knees and couldn’t hold back the tears. Part of him was hoping that he wasn’t really pregnant, but the test confirmed it. He was pregnant by Dean and it tore at his heart. Before he could react, Dean was coming into the restroom.

            “What did the test say Cas?” Dean inquired. He hooked his arms around Castiel, and helped the Omega stand.

            Cas would’ve fallen back down to his knees, if Dean’s arms were not around him. He shakily handed the test over to the Alpha, still not believing he was right. “I…I am pregnant.” Just saying out loud again, and having the test confirm he was carrying Dean’s pup, everything felt like it was crashing down around him. He couldn’t hold back a yelp as he felt Dean nip at the bond bite.

            “Well that is some excellent news indeed Castiel.” Dean whispered out. “It means I can’t be as rough with you, but you’re going to be back in the basement now.” Without warning, he yanked Cas out of the restroom.

            Cas didn’t care where he was being led to, for he felt numb. Something he hoped didn’t happen, happened, and now his fear of being forced to miscarry the pup was circling in him. _What if Dean forces me to miscarry like Alastair did?_ He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that they were back in the basement until he felt the collar being attached around his throat. Cas only whimpered as he felt Dean gently stroking his face. “I’m sorry Alpha.” Cas didn’t even know what he was apologizing for, but he felt that he needed to say it. He let Dean kiss his forehead, and he couldn’t stop his lips from trembling.

            “Don’t apologize for being pregnant my beautiful blue eye angel.” Dean gently cooed out. He started to stroke Cas’s face, wiping the tears away. “This is a good thing, and I can overlook your pathetic attempt at trying to convince Bobby I’m not abusing you. Rest now angel. Tomorrow I will start you on a prenatal vitamin, and figure out the next course of action. So, lay down now my beautiful Castiel, and get some rest. You need it now that my pup is growing in you.” Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head before he walked away.

            Cas just laid down and cruelled up into a fetal position. He wanted his freedom now, and he also had to worry about the pup growing in him. All he wanted to do was get warm for he felt cold to the bone. His body tossed and turned, but he couldn’t get comfortable and it didn’t help that the chain rattled with each movement. _I’m so cold. I hope I’m not getting sick._ As if on cue his body stopped shaking and his eyes snapped opened. Cas saw that Dean was standing over him and his eyes traveled down his body and saw that the Alpha had placed a blanket on him. Cas also noticed that Dean had placed the trench coat on top of the blanket. “Thank you Alpha.”

            “You can put the trench coat on when you feel better tomorrow.” Dean spoke. “Now get some sleep.” He turned heel and walked away once again.

            Having the blanket on made him feel better, and he found comfort as he smelled Dean’s scent on the blanket. Cas closed his eyes taken in the comfort of Dean’s scent and letting that calm the worry that was going on. His hands traveled down to his flat abdomen, and he just rubbed it. _I can’t just leave now. I have this pup to worry about now._ He let everything come crashing down and let the weight of it all hit him at once. Cas closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep. All thoughts of escape left his mind, and they all went to the pup that was now growing in him.        


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I have been going through a lot, and suffering major writers block on a lot of my stories. Hope everyone enjoys this new update. Also, since Castiel really doesn't have a birthday, I'm using Misha's. That will be in the next chapter.

Castiel huddled closer to the wall, drawing his legs closer to his body. He had no idea how it had been since Dean took him from the club, and no idea how long it had been since he found out he was pregnant. Dean’s scent was all around him, and he found little comfort in it, for it just stirred his memories of how Dean has been treating him. The coat was the only thing that didn’t smell like Dean, and he pulled it closer to his body. Since he told Dean that he was pregnant, the kindness Dean had been showing him scared him. Dean had been tending to his eye, and though the swelling had gone down, Cas was still confused by it all. As he sat on the bed, he just thought about how seven years ago, his life was changed from the worse. _I should have never been born._ The thought tore at Cas’s heart, and he hid his face in legs and cried.

            “Now, now my angel.” Dean’s voice rang in the room. Cas quickly looked up and watched as Dean descended the stairs, a hungry look in the Alpha’s eye. His body huddled closer to the wall, hoping to disappear into the wall. “No need for tears Cas. Your Alpha’s here. I’ll make everything better. There’s no need for tears angel.”

            Cas couldn’t help but flinch as he felt Dean’s hand touch his head. It just sent a shock of pain through his eye, and a yelp came out as he felt Dean’s fingers under his chin. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face, nor control his breathing as he felt Dean’s fingers trace his jaw line. “Please.” His voice was barely above whisper, and his skin was crawling as he felt the light brushes of the fingers. “Please let me go.” Cas knew that it did no good in begging, but he had to try. He had more to worry than his own life to worry about now, and that life was still developing in him.

            “If I did that blue eyes, then Alastair will find you.” Dean whispered. Cas felt Dean’s tongue lick the side of his face, and he shuddered. “You don’t want to lose our pup developing in you, now do you?”

            Fear went through him, he felt his heart skip a beat. Castiel slowly shook his head back and forth. That was the last thing that he wanted, for the memory of what Alastair put him through still haunted him. A yelp came from his mouth, as Dean roughly shoved him on the bed. He tried to push the Alpha off him, but Dean had his arms pinned. Cas wondered what the Alpha was planning, and he just cried harder. “Please don’t hurt me. Please, I’m pregnant. Alpha, please don’t.” Cas hated feeling so weak, hated how weak his voice sounded, but he needed to try anything. He knew that he was high risk, though he didn’t understand how he knew, and the last thing he wanted was to have a miscarriage. “I, I don’t want to lose the pup.”

            The laugh that came from Dean caused Cas’s blood to run cold. “I would never do anything to make you lose my pup.” Dean purred out. Cas watched through tear filled eyes as Dean’s free hand went to his pants. “You see, I’ve been real nice, and patient with you. Fighting my urges to fuck you because you’re pregnant. But I think it’s time I get a little reward for showing all that kindness to you.”

            “No, please.” Cas quietly pleaded. He knew what the Alpha was thinking, and he didn’t want to do it. It was one of the things he hated being forced to do, and he didn’t like it when he did it to Dean willingly. Cas tried to look away, but Dean quickly grabbed hold of his face and turned it back towards him. “Please Alpha. I’m very grateful for everything. Please don’t, don’t make me do that.” A tight squeeze on his wrists and he couldn’t help the yelp that escaped from his mouth.

            “I think you’ve forgotten who’s in charge here Cas.” Dean hissed out. The pressure was increasing on his wrists, and Cas couldn’t stop the whimpers from escaping his mouth. Cas watched as Dean’s free hand reached into his pocket, and pull out some cloth. “I am the Alpha here. You are my Omega. I can do whatever I want to you.” Cas didn’t fight as he watched Dean take the rope, and he felt it being tied around his wrists. Then he watched as best as he could, as Dean tied the other end off to the bed frame. “I have taken care of you for the past few days, tended to your eye, made sure you ate, and I asked for nothing. Now I think it is time for you to return the kindness Cas.”

            Cas shook his head from side to side and tightly clamped his lips together. He didn’t want to suck Dean’s cock, and if what Dean said was true, then he wouldn’t risk anything that would cause him to lose the pup. _God, please help me!_ The tears fell faster down his face, and all it earned it him was a hard slap across the face. The pain soared through his face, and he felt the cut on his left eye rip once again. Cas could feel the blood rushing out of the wound and down the side of his face. His body shivered as he felt Dean’s tongue run across the opened wound, and then he felt Dean’s lips kiss the wound. “Stop.” It was a familiar plea that he spoke so often, not just to Dean, but to Alastair as well. And the result was the same as always, he knew that they weren’t listening to anything he was saying. He was shocked that Dean didn’t try to force him to suck when he opened his mouth. The tears stung his eyes, and he did not care that they were falling down his face.

            “I’m going to try something my blue eye angel.” Dean whispered. Cas shivered as Dean’s hot breath brushed across his ear. “You can cry all you want, it’s just turning me on more and more. Seeing you this helpless, it truly is one of a kind.” Cas just stared at Dean with tear filled eyes, not understanding what the Alpha was talking about.

            Cas watched as Dean reached back into his pocket and pulled out a tie. It finally clicked in Cas’s mind what Dean was going to do. He shook his head from side to side, and he let the tears fall. _Please! Somebody stop this madness!_ And yet, Castiel understood that it all fell on the fact that he had been born an Omega. He knew that if he had been born an Alpha, then he wouldn’t be at the mercy of Dean. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he felt Dean’s fingers digging into his face. “Please Alpha.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and he wished the Alpha would show mercy. Cas felt the soft cloth of the tie start to cover his eyes, and he couldn’t stop the whimpers that came from his mouth. He felt Dean tightly tie the end of the cloth behind his head, and Cas could feel his tears staining the tie. “Please.”

            The feel of Dean’s hands running along his body, forcing the trench coat opened, caused Cas’s body to shiver. “Such a beautiful Omega you are my angel.” The feel of Dean’s lips on his body caused him to cry out in pain. “And you make such wonderful sounds. You know I am a kind Alpha. After all, I let you keep this trench coat, though I would much matter see you naked like before.” Cas froze, for he knew what Dean was talking about. The Alpha was talking about when he woke up, chained and scared, and worse of all, completely naked. The coat was the only clothing Dean let him have was the coat, and he did not want to lose it. “See? Nothing but kindness, ignoring my own urges to keep you naked. And now.” Cas couldn’t stop the gasp as he felt Dean’s hand touch his abdomen, right where the pup was growing. “You are pregnant with my pup. I continue to show you kindness, and all I ask is that you show your gratitude.”

            The blindfold was helping, but he still felt panic going through him. He hated sucking, for he could recall how one Alpha had him suck, and then knotted in his mouth. Cas remembered all the pain, and the fear of not being able to breath, that he was going to die on the cock. The fear was amplified, for it was the first thing Alastair had made him do at twelve years old. He continued to shake his head back and forth, and he shook harder as he felt Dean’s cock running along his mouth. _If I do, then he will knot in mouth. I will die!_

            “Cas.” Dean growled out. Cas let out a sigh of relief as he felt the cock being removed from his lips. The relief was short lived, for he felt Dean’s finger nails digging into his face. “When I had you do this last time, you were a lot more cooperative. Now what was different then?”

            “I…I’m scared.” Castiel whimpered out. He felt Dean’s fingers loosen their grip, and he gulped back a breath. “The, the knot.” Just remembering how Alastair laughed as he choked on the knot, saying he wasn’t going to let him die. He just remembered the fear, and the pain of it all and he didn’t want to go through it again. Cas felt his heart skip a beat as he heard Dean laughing. He just wished he could see the Alpha’s face, maybe understand what Dean was thinking.

            “I didn’t knot in your mouth last time.” Dean whispered out. Cas couldn’t stop his body from shaking, nor stop the tears from falling down his face, soaking into the cloth. “I’ve already told you my beautiful angel. I will not do anything to cause you do lose my pup growing in you.”

            Castiel felt Dean’s cock near his mouth again, and just felt the pressure building. He was thankful for the blindfold, and he slowly felt his mouth opening. Cas could feel the cock slowly entering his mouth, and he felt his stomach churning. The sounds that were coming from Dean’s mouth were sickening to Cas’s ears, and he felt his stomach churn even more. Somehow, having the blindfold was making it easier. _Why me?_ Though he already knew the answer, it was because he was born an Omega. The moment he presented, his brothers sold him to Alastair, and now he was a prisoner to Dean. Yet, Castiel had to admit that Dean had not been as cruel as Alastair had been to him. He realized that it was the blindfold that was allowing his mind to escape, making it easier on him. _Maybe he really is showing me kindness._ It was a comforting thought to have, for he could forget where he was, what he was being forced to do, and just let his mind wonder away. He wondered if he would be in school, having a normal life, falling in love with the right Alpha. The sound shock of the cock going further down his throat brought him back to what was happening, and he felt himself coughing and gagging behind the cock. A fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes, and he knew that Dean did that intentionally.

            “There you are my angel.” Dean hissed out. Though Cas couldn’t see, he knew that Dean had a big old smile on his face. “I thought the blindfold would help, but it seemed it was working to good. But my angel wouldn’t space out on me like that, now would he?”

            Cas knew that Dean wanted an answer, but with the Alpha’s cock in his mouth, it all sounded muffled together. He did the only thing he could do, and that was shake his head from side to side. The last thing he wanted to do was make Dean mad. His skin crawled as he felt Dean lightly stroking his face. “I knew my angel wouldn’t displease me like that.” Cas continued to cry behind the blindfold, trying to ignore the sounds that Dean was making. He could feel the cock moving in and out of his mouth, going deep within his throat. “Oh my angel, you have no idea how good you feel around my cock.” Cas felt sick listening to the words that Dean spoke, just wanting it all to be over. He wanted his torment, his life as an Omega to end.

            Time passed slowly, and the sounds of Cas sucking Dean’s cock filled the room. Cas could also smell the arousal of the Alpha, and it sickened him. He felt the cock twitch and then he felt panic. Cas prayed that Dean kept his word and that the Alpha wouldn’t knot in his mouth. A few more thrusts, and Cas felt Dean’s hot release making its way down his throat. “That’s it my blue eye angel. Swallow every drop Castiel!” Though it sounded like Dean was screaming in ecstasy, Cas could hear the threat in the Alpha’s voice if any came up. “I knew you were amazing at this Cas, but you are truly perfect at it.” Castiel wasn’t listening as he felt Dean slowly removing his cock from his mouth. A low wet pop filled the room as Dean finished taking his cock of Cas’s mouth.

            The cough tore through his body and he couldn’t stop, not even as Dean removed the blindfold. Cas’s vision was blurry from all the crying he had been doing during the whole ordeal. He listened as Dean walked away, and he slowly turned his head and saw that the Alpha was adjusting something on the air filter. He gave a weak tug at his bound hands, hoping that the Alpha would release him. When he was sure the coughing had stopped, Cas took a deep breath, hoping that Dean would not punish him. “Please.” He couldn’t believe how weak his voice sounded, and he knew it was from being forced to suck Dean off. “Alpha. Are, are you going to, to untie me?”

            “I think I’m going leave you like that until it is time to eat.” Dean happily spoke. Cas felt more tears fall down his face at hearing those words. “Don’t worry though Cas. We’ll probably be eating in another few hours or so.” Cas listened as he heard Dean start to walk back towards him.

            Cas closed his eyes as Dean gently stroked his face, and when he no longer felt the Alpha’s hand on his face, he slowly forced his body to turn on his right side. He slowly pulled his legs up to his chest, trying to find some comfort. A thought went through his head, and he didn’t care if Dean punished him. “What, what day is it?” He listened as Dean stopped, and listened as the footsteps came back towards him. Cas felt his body shake as he felt Dean sit on the bed, and felt the Alpha’s hand gently stroke his arm.

            “Since you’ve been good today, I’ll answer.” Dean gently spoke. “Today is August 19th. You’ve been with me for probably close to two and half weeks, well closer to three. Why?”

            He couldn’t believe that it was August 19th, and he felt his heart skip a beat. When he was, younger there was never a thought that he would end up where he was. Cas just thought that tomorrow he would be twenty, and he still was a prisoner to a sadistic Alpha, though not Alastair. A new wave of tears fell down his face as he thought about what the last seven, eight tomorrow, years of his life had been like. He had been treated as nothing more than a hole to use, and a bunching bag. Cas thought about all the pain he had endured, and the miscarriage that Alastair had forced him to have, and that he was now pregnant by another sadistic Alpha. A pain shot through his arm, and he felt Dean tighten his grip on his arm. The warning was clear, and Cas swallowed back the pain. “My, my birthday. It…it’s tomorrow.” Just thinking of how Alastair celebrated his birthday for the last seven years caused his body to shiver. The laugh that filled the room caused Cas’s skin to crawl.

            “Well now, we must do something special for your birthday tomorrow Cas.” Dean laughed out. “There are so many reasons to celebrate your birthday. Our bond, you being pregnant, god Cas, I can think of a million reasons to celebrate.” Cas was trying to control his breathing, for he just recalled how Alastair celebrated his birthday, and they always ended with Cas in extreme pain, and begging for death. “So tomorrow I must go shopping though. Need to make sure that I have everything. You should have said something earlier angel.”

            “I’m, I’m sorry Alpha.” Cas whimpered out. He didn’t move as he felt Dean get off the bed and walk to the stairs. A sob went through his entire body, and then he couldn’t stop the full hysterics that followed. His whole life, everything that had gone wrong with his life, all came from the moment he presented as an Omega. Everything Alastair had forced him to do, everything Dean was doing to him now, all because he presented as an Omega. He felt himself hyperventilating, and felt the panic building in his entire body. Cas couldn’t stop himself from going into a panic attack, and he didn’t want to. All he wanted to do was die, and if this panic attack killed him, he would welcome it. His only thought was on escape, and death seemed lie the perfect escape for him. Castiel couldn’t deal with another birthday surprise from Alastair. The last one just about killed him, and he really thought this year was going to be the year that the Alpha killed him. He was getting tunnel vision, and all he hoped for was death.

            Hands grabbed him, and a scent hit his noise. It smelled nice and familiar, and it was calming him down. Cas thought he heard a voice calling him, but it sounded so far away. He pulled at his wrists, and somehow, they were free and his arms were wrapping against something. The scent was stronger, and Cas breathed deeply. It was calming the craziness of his mind and slowly his vision was returning. Cas just watched as his body seemed to be floating and then he felt something soft underneath him. The scent he had smelled earlier surrounded him, and it was bringing him back to reality.

            Cas blinked a few times, and slowly took in his surroundings. He noticed that he was in Dean’s room, and that the Alpha was hovering over him. “There you are my angel.” Dean cooed out. “Giving me a heart attack like that. Luckily, I was there to stop your panic attack again. All out of being a kind and generous Alpha.” Cas was slowly taking in shaky breaths, trying to understand what was going on, and how he ended up in Dean’s room. “I think because you’ve been so good, I can allow you to rest in here until dinner.” Cas couldn’t say anything as he watched Dean grab a pair of handcuffs, and set about to securing his right wrist to the bed. “Now I need you to rest until I return with dinner Cas.” Dean spoke.

            Castiel just watched as the Alpha covered his body with a blanket, and then watched as the Alpha left the room. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he was appreciative that he was not in the basement. Castiel turned his body over on his right side, just wanting some more comfort and to take the pressure off his right arm. He felt the darkness start to take him, and he let himself be comforted by the scent that surrounded him. Slowly, Cas felt his eyes closing, and soon he let the call of sleep take him. It was a small comfort, for he did not know when he would be allowed back in Dean’s room once he recovered.  Subconsciously, he felt his left-hand land on his flat abdomen, and he felt sadness in the darkness. The thought that flooded his mind as the darkness took him, was that he wanted to die, and he would’ve killed his developing pup. The one thing that he wanted to protect. It consumed him as he let the darkness of sleep take him.


End file.
